Salvation
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando toda tu vida gira en torno a una persona, que lo es todo para ti? ¿Qué haces cuando esa persona es tu propio hermano? Uchihacest. Sasuke POV. Advertencias dentro.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y creo que nada más.

Bueno, tras varios problemas he conseguido subir el fic (el ordenador decidió morir y hasta hace un par de días no conseguí tenerlo de vuelta). Así que el prólogo se lo dedico a Ares Sasuke por ser mi beta y por resucitar a mi pc.

Así que sin más demora les dejo con el fic. Espero que les guste ^-^

**Prólogo**

Itachi, te miraba sólo a ti, tú lo eras todo para mí. Estabas siempre a mi lado, cuidándome y protegiéndome de todo mal. Sin importar qué fuera. Te he querido siempre tanto.

Desde que tengo memoria, te recuerdo cerca de mí. Animándome o consolándome, haciéndome reír o limpiando mis lágrimas.

Pero siempre junto a mí.

Yo de pequeño era temeroso y tímido. Me escondía detrás de ti buscando protección cuando me sentía desvalido. Me ayudabas siempre que lo necesitaba. Hablabas por mí cuando no salían las palabras de mi boca. Siempre que tenía problemas estabas para solucionarlos. Y me sonreías sólo a mí.

De pequeño siempre te vi como un ser todopoderoso que me cuidaba.

Esa imagen apenas ha variado a lo largo de los años.

Sin embargo algo cambió cuando tenía 7 años. Recuerdo aquel día. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque fue la primera vez que te vi dudar y estar temeroso de algo. Fue la primera vez que te vi mirarme con miedo y pesar, aunque en aquel momento no me di cuenta.

Yo acababa de dibujar el jardín de nuestra casa. Nunca solía ir a enseñarte mis dibujos, pero aquella vez, al verlo, se me antojó mostrártelo. Me levanté corriendo del porche y fui a buscarte a nuestra habitación. Mientras subía las escaleras te llamé sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba enseñártelo.

- Itachi –volví a gritar tu nombre justo antes de llegar hasta la puerta.

No me abriste. Yo intenté abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. La habías cerrado. Dejándome a mí fuera.

- Itachi –te llamé golpeando la puerta.

No me abriste. Y sentí algo cercano a la desesperación.

¿Por qué no me abrías hermano? ¿Por qué me dejabas fuera?

- Itachi… joo –medio sollocé al no recibir respuesta tuya-. Ábreme…

Seguiste sin contestarme y yo no sabía por qué. Miré la puerta con desesperación. Tenías que abrirme. Te volví a llamar sin moverme de allí. Tenías que abrirme. Tenías que dejarme entrar.

No podías dejarme fuera.

Esperé, no sé cuanto fue. No tuvo que ser mucho, pero para mí fue toda una eternidad. Y por fin pude escuchar tu voz desde el otro lado.

- Un segundo Sasuke –dijiste finalmente-. Es que estaba dormido.

Al escucharte sonreí levemente.

- Vale –dije con un hilo de voz.

Abriste la puerta y entré corriendo en nuestra habitación mostrándote el dibujo que había hecho con cierto orgullo. Me sonreíste al verlo. Acariciaste mi cabeza con cierto temor.

- Vamos a ponerlo en el frigorífico –dijiste.

Yo sonreí ampliamente y salté de la alegría

- Ve buscando unos imanes. Yo tengo que ir al baño.

Asentí y fui a la cocina a hacer lo que me habías pedido. Y te esperé. Al llegar me volviste a sonreír y cogiste el dibujo para colocarlo justo en el centro. Me miraste y vi en tus ojos algo que no supe descifrar y que me asustó.

Fue un brillo que aparecía cada vez que mirabas el dibujo, pero que más adelante empezó a ser constante.

Aquel mismo día, cuando llegaron nuestros padres y vieron la pintura del jardín me felicitaron por ella, sobretodo mamá. Papá tan sólo le dedicó una mirada y unas pocas palabras. Yo te miré con una sonrisa.

- ¿Jugamos a algo juntos? –te pregunté yendo hacia ti.

Me sonreíste.

- Lo siento Sasuke, la próxima vez –dijiste dándome un suave golpe en la frente.

Me sorprendiste. Aquel gesto, aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de ternura, sin embargo con ellas me estabas alejando de ti.

No lo comprendí.

Dejé la pintura. No quise volver a saber más de ella, porque había algo en aquel dibujo que lo cambió todo y, a la vez, nada en nuestras vidas.

Y aunque me seguías cuidando, empezaste a alejarme de ti con esa sonrisa y ese gesto que amaba y odiaba por igual.

**Fin del prólogo**

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó. Empieza justo en el mismo momento que el otro (es un suceso muy importante en la vida de ambos). Quizás empiece algo flojo comparado con Crush, pero bueno, Sasuke es un niño de 7 años…

Para el primer capítulo pido paciencia, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y tengo que estudiar T^T Así que tardará un poco, de todos modos intentaré subirlo lo más pronto posible.

No me enrollo más. Sólo les pido un review con opiniones y lo que quieran.

Hasta el siguiente!!


	2. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y creo que nada más.

Sé que semejante retraso en subir el capítulo no tiene excusa, pero en mi defensa diré que la musa se me ha escapado, y que cuando conseguí escribir el capítulo mi pc sufrió el ataque de un virus de los chungos y casi sale con vida… Al final conseguí salvarlo ^-^

Pues nada, ya les dejo con el primer capítulo. Que lo disfruten!!

**Capítulo I**

Subí hasta nuestra habitación. Ya había hecho todo lo que debía para aquel día. Fui a tu lado con una tímida sonrisa y te pregunté si podías jugar a algo conmigo. Al ver tu sonrisa ya supe lo que ibas a decirme.

¿Por qué ya nunca podías jugar conmigo?

- Lo siento Sasuke.

¿Por qué me separabas de ti?

- La próxima vez.

Me diste el golpe en la frente sin dejar de sonreírme. Yo me llevé las manos a la cabeza sin dejar de mirarte.

- Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo haces.

Hice un mohín que te hacía sonreír.

A diferencia de otras veces cogiste mis manos y me acercaste levemente hacia ti.

- Te prometo que mañana pasaré toda la tarde contigo.

Sonreí ampliamente al escucharte. Si lo habías prometido cumplirías tu palabra y te quedarías conmigo.

- Lo has prometido –dije con tono alegre.

- Lo sé.

Acariciaste mis cabellos soltándome las manos. Y entonces vi como aquel brillo tan odiado en tus ojos aparecía de nuevo. No entendí que significaba, nunca entendí que querías decir con él, pero sabía perfectamente que te hacía sufrir. Y no me gustaba.

¿Te provocaba yo pesar acaso?

- Venga Sasuke –dijiste volviendo tu mirada a los libros.

Me fui hasta la cama y me tumbé allí para seguir leyendo al no saber qué otra cosa hacer. Estuve en la habitación largo rato, leyendo a tu lado. Aquel libro me lo habías dado tú, asegurándome que cuando nuestro padre se enterase se iba a alegrar. Aunque ya llevaba unos días con él, no dije nada porque quería sorprender a papá y mamá diciéndoles que ya lo había terminado.

-_-_-_-_-

No te entendía Itachi, por más que lo intentase nunca llegaba a comprenderte, sobretodo en aquella época, en la que no sabía como analizar lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Para mí las cosas más pequeñas, más nimias, podían significar un mundo. Y tú parecías empeñado en construir un muro entre nosotros.

Te necesitaba y tú te limitabas a dejarme solo. Una y otra vez. Y cuando creía que nada volvería a ser como antes, tú venías a mí, buscando mis abrazos y cariño, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

- ¡Itachi! –te llamé-. ¿Juegas conmigo un rato?

- Lo siento Sasuke, pero es que quiero terminar estas actividades hoy –dijiste mirándome con cierto dolor en tus ojos-. Mañana tendré más tiempo –añadiste como una retahíla.

Hice un mohín.

- Mañana, mañana, siempre mañana y nunca llega –murmuré con molestia-. Sino quieres jugar conmigo al menos dilo abiertamente y no me des falsas esperanzas. Ayer me prometiste que jugarías conmigo –dijo cruzándome de brazos.

Era algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decirte, pero que sin embargo nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo, por miedo a lo que me dijeses. Estaba confuso, Itachi y tú sólo la acrecentabas a cada momento. Comportándote a veces como si sólo fuese una carga y otras el ser más especial del mundo.

Parpadeaste varias veces y hubo cierta duda en tu mirada, así como ese brillo que tanto odiaba. De repente negaste con la cabeza y me sonreíste con dulzura.

- Tienes razón, siempre estoy igual con las tareas –dijiste levantándote-. El resto de la tarde seré sólo tuyo.

Sonreí ante semejantes palabras. Ibas a estar mío y en aquel momento no pude pedir nada más. Hacía tiempo que quería jugar juntos a algo.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar?

Me llevé el dedo índice a la boca para pensar. Me miraste unos segundos mientras decidía que podíamos hacer. Los dos solos teníamos pocas opciones, pero eso no me importaba, porque siempre fue así y no quería que cambiase. Nos las apañábamos muy bien sin nadie más. Finalmente bajé la mano.

- Palabras encadenadas –dije con alegría.

Aquel juego me lo enseñó mamá una vez que la acompañé a la compra y desde entonces siempre que podía jugaba a él. Seguramente no entendías como me gustaba tanto ese juego tan simple y en el que siempre perdía. Me gustaba porque podía aprender de ti y podía ampliar mi vocabulario para sorprender a papá. Y me gustaba porque podía estar contigo.

- Vale, empiezas tú.

Estuvimos largo rato jugando. Nos lo pasamos bien. Era algo bastante tonto, pero que era capaz de divertir.

- He vuelto ganar –dijiste con una sonrisa-. Ahora me toca escoger a mí y digo que juguemos al escondite. No están ni papá ni mamá, así que este es el momento. ¿Qué me dices?

Asentí con fuerza.

- Empiezo a contar yo. Venga escóndete.

No repliqué ni nada, tan sólo me fui corriendo al escucharte empezar a contar. Adoraba ese juego y tú lo sabías. Y eran detalles como ese los que me decían que no debía preocuparme por nada, que tú no me ibas a dejar solo.

Fue una tarde muy divertida, nos reímos juntos como hacía días que no lo hacíamos. No sé cuantas partidas jugamos, sólo recuerdo la sensación tan agradable de estar contigo otra vez.

Al llegar mamá paramos y nos fuimos a la habitación para no hacer mucho ruido. Nos tumbamos en la cama. Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente y sonreíamos ampliamente. Me pegué lo máximo posible a ti. Y nos quedamos así.

Y eran esos momentos los que deseaba que jamás terminasen.

-_-_-_-_

Escuché como papá y mamá se iban y como un resorte, salté de la cama y fui al estudio de papá. Miré la colección de música clásica que tenía y cogí un CD con cuidado, sabía lo que nuestro padre adoraba esa colección, pero yo la cogía sin permiso, queriendo disfrutar también de aquellas melodías que poco tenían que ver con lo que solía escuchar. Aquella música me transportaba y me relajaba. Sobretodo las melodías de violín, el sonido que producían cuando se rasgaban las cuerdas me llenaba de un sentimiento indescriptible para mí.

Me gustaba imaginar que era yo quien tocaba el instrumento. Me gustaba imaginar que mamá me sonreía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas emocionada al verme, me gustaba imaginar que los ojos nuestro padre brillaban con orgullo, me gustaba imaginar que tú, Itachi, cerrabas los ojos y sólo eras capaz de escucharme a mí.

Mi mayor ilusión era que todos me vierais hacer algo tan impresionante como hermoso.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cogí un disco de Vivaldi, las cuatro estaciones, y lo puse. Escogí el Otoño**.** Lo puse suave, pero con el suficiente volumen como para que lo escucharas. Quería compartir aquel sentimiento contigo.

Al minuto siguiente viniste a mí con cierta sorpresa y yo sólo te sonreí. Y volví a dirigir mi vista al aparato de música.

Sin decir nada te sentaste a mi tras de mí y me abrazaste con ternura.

- Es precioso Sasuke –dijiste con la voz rota.

Dejé descansar mi espalda sobre ti y cerré los ojos. Y sin poderlo evitar caí dormido, lo último que sentí fue tu mano acariciando mi mejilla.

- ¿Por qué te hago ésto mi amado hermano? –susurraste en mi oído.

-_-_-_-

Apretaste con fuerza mi mano mientras entrábamos en la tienda.

- Es lo mejor Sasuke –me repetiste otra vez-. Me lo agradecerás.

Como las veces anteriores no te dije nada, queriendo mostrar así mi enfado, pues era la única manera de hacerte saber mi molestia.

- Hazme caso Sasuke, es lo mejor para los dos –hiciste hincapié en ese pensamiento.

Repetías esa frase como si fuese una letanía.

- Además, vas a tener tu habitación exactamente como a ti te guste –añadiste componiendo una sonrisa-. Es una suerte que muy pocos tienen Sasuke.

Pero a mí eso no me importaba. Yo no quería nada de eso. Yo quería estar a tu lado por las noches y hablar contigo, o que me contases una historia mientras me dormía. Yo no quería perder esas cosas, y menos por algo tan banal como lo eran unos muebles.

- Mira Sasuke –me llamó mamá con dulzura-. Eso es muy bonito.

Y lo era, lleno de colores vivos que me molestaba a la vista. Yo estaba acostumbrado a los muebles marrón oscuro de nuestra habitación, y aquellos cuartos me resultaban demasiado coloridos. Yo no quería irme de tu lado, no quería que nada cambiase.

Paseé mi mirada hasta que vi unos muebles de tonalidades negras, grises y blancas. Eso me gustó más.

El cambio era inevitable por mucho que yo me negase a aceptarlo. Sin embargo podía intentar notarlo lo menos posible. Podía adaptarme a él.

Centré mi atención en esos muebles. Los quería, pero no sabía como decirlo. Seguramente mamá esperaría otra cosa de mí, y quizás a papá no les gustarían. Entonces te miré y tú, Itachi, me devolviste la mirada con una sonrisa.

- Creo que Sasuke ya ha visto algo –dijiste haciéndote cargo de todo, como siempre.

Yo me sentí aliviado.

- Son bonitos, ¿verdad?

Nuestra madre se fijó en ellos.

- ¿No son un poco serios? –dijo con una sonrisa.

- A mí me parecen bien –dijo Fugaku mirándolos con interés-. ¿Estás seguro?

No podía estar más seguro. Aquel color era perfecto para mí, y también para ti. Si quería que te pasases y que estuvieses conmigo, debían gustarte. Además que con aquellos colores tan oscuros en su mayoría no notaría tanto la diferencia.

- Voy a hablar con el encargado –dijo nuestro padre alejándose.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la siguiente parada? –preguntó mamá con una amplia sonrisa.

Asentí feliz.

- La tienda de música.

Ese día tendría mi violín que desde hacía un par de días ya estaba allí, esperándome. Y pronto podría ir a mi primera clase. No podía estar más ilusionado.

Y eso era gracias a ti.

Con ese pensamiento me olvidaba que estaba enfadado contigo e iba a ti con una tímida sonrisa y cogía tu mano con ternura.

Siempre hacías cualquier cosa por mí.

Siempre lo dabas todo por mí.

Y yo… yo no entendía por qué me alejabas entonces de tu lado.

Quizás era demasiado pequeño para entender tus sentimientos y deseos, o quizás tú no me dejabas. Porque cualquier cosa que hubieses querido de mí, yo te la habría dado sin dudar ni un instante. Porque te quería.

Te quería Itachi, y cada vez que me sonreías con aquel brillo de culpa en tus ojos, yo me desesperaba un poco más al pensar que era la causa, sin saber que también era la cura. Porque era cuando estabas conmigo, que desaparecía, para volver más tarde siempre por mi causa.

- En dos días tendrás una habitación propia –dijiste provocando que hiciese un mohín-. Y en dos días, tendrás tu primera clase de violín –añadiste, sabiendo que no podría contener una sonrisa.

Tus ojos volvían a brillar de esa manera que tanto odiaba.

¿Por qué Itachi?

Sin embargo la respuesta nunca llegó, y yo sólo pude acostumbrarme y aceptar que eso nunca cambiaría.

Y un día acepté esos ojos, y ya no me hicieron tanto daño, al menos no como al principio.

Y al no herirme como antes, me fue más fácil estar contigo y aférrame a ti, como siempre hice.

Porque ese día, mis ojos se encontraron con el dolor y sólo podía superarlo mirando los tuyos que me decían que cuidarías de mí y que jamás me dejarías.

Pero hasta entonces, esos ojos me hicieron daño. Al no ser capaz de comprenderte.

- Vamos Sasuke, papá no tardará mucho y es mejor que empecemos a ir hacia la recepción –me dijiste ofreciéndome la mano.

Yo la cogí y nos fuimos junto con mamá.

Ojalá las cosas jamás hubiesen empezado a cambiar.

Ojalá todo hubiese seguido como hasta entonces.

Porque aquellas primeras variaciones en mi vida, fueron difíciles de superar y me hicieron ver los cambios como algo negativo que me alejaban un poquito más de ti.

Y yo nunca quise eso.

**Fin del capítulo I**

Espero que les haya gustado… el capítulo me ha costado horrores… las mentes de los niños pequeños son muy difíciles de comprender. Al menos para mí. Pero bueno, creo que el intento no está quedando nada mal.

Diré que el juego de las palabras encadenadas era mi obsesión de pequeña y siempre que podía jugaba contra mi madre, evidentemente y como le pasa a Sasuke, perdía aunque cada vez menos estrepitosamente y acabé aprendiendo muchas palabras ^-^

El siguiente capítulo va a tardar en salir, aviso. Como dije antes la musa me ha abandonado, y me está costando encontrarla. Aún así intentaré subirlo lo antes posible (tengo la idea general, pero me falta darle forma).

Agradecimientos: dark. patita, Yue, Skuld Fair, Tsubaki. Uzumaki, Ayumi Warui, ' Quaesivi. Esset, Uchihas_Love, SakuyaUchihaMitsukai, Naoko Ichigo, Akira Nishikawa, jazmin 234, Isabellatrix Black Swan, Ares Sasuke.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Hasta el siguiente!!


	3. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y creo que nada más.

Llega algo tarde, pero aquí está. La musa sigue perdida, pero al menos me manda recuerdos… Además se me ha colado un virus en el ordenador, por lo que he tenido que combatir arduamente contra él. Pero al final todo salió bien y pude continuar y terminar el capítulo!

Y sin más escusas les dejo con el capítulo. Espero que les guste! ^-^

**Capítulo II**

Naruto era un compañero de clase ruidoso que solía dar vueltas por todos lados. Era rubio de ojos azules y piel canela. En todos los aspectos era completamente opuesto a mí. Todos lo sabíamos, y por eso no entendía su empeño en ser mi amigo.

Se acercó a mí sonriente, como siempre. Naruto era amigo de todos los niños de la clase, desde el primer día se dedicó a conocer a los nuevos alumnos y a afianzar las antiguas amistades. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención y ser reconocido. Y era inpensable para él que alguien no quisiera hablarle. Ese era mi caso. Y al no hablarle sólo conseguí que intentase con más ganas aún relacionarse conmigo.

- Iruka-sensei va a cambiarnos de sitio –me dijo alegre, como siempre-. Nos va a poner en grupos de tres.

Casi nunca sabía que decirle. No sabía que esperaba de mí.

- ¿No te parece divertido?

- No realmente –contesté con sinceridad.

Naruto arrugó la nariz, pero pronto empezó a sonreír.

- Yo quiero que me toque con Sakura, es muy inteligente, y una chica muy linda.

Rara vez me interesaba lo que decía, pero siempre le escuchaba y solía hacer gestos de asentimiento para que supiese que le estaba atendiendo y así no me repetiría las cosas otra vez. Incluso cuando se ponía a hablar sobre chicas, ya que siempre decía lo mismo sobre la misma, Sakura. Según Naruto era toda belleza, pelo rosa, ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora. Yo sólo veía a una chica más, aunque más lista que la media, y bastante ruidosa, como casi todo el mundo.

- ¿Con quién quieres que te toque?

Miré a Naruto unos segundos antes de entender que hasta que no contestase no se quedaría tranquilo y seguiría insistiendo. Observé la clase y vi los que podrían ser mis posibles compañeros.

- Shikamaru, Hinata, o Shino.

Shikamaru era muy vago, para todo, se pasaba las horas medio dormido. Hinata era tímida y le costaba hablar, se parecía a mí en ese aspecto. Y Shino directamente no abría la boca.

- ¿No querrías estar sentado conmigo?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… hablas demasiado… –contesté con sinceridad.

Y el que hablase tanto me ponía nervioso. Aunque eso no lo dije, porque eso sería hablar demasiado y no se me daba bien. Con Naruto aprendí a escuchar y se me daba bien.

Mi respuesta pareció molestarle lo suficiente como para que se fuese y me dejase solo. Escuché la voz chillona de Sakura gritar a Naruto que era tonto.Y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que ellos no fuesen mis compañeros.

Naruto no era malo, pero hablaba mucho y siempre se estaba moviendo. Y Sakura, aunque sacaba las segundas mejores notas, solía gritar a menudo y más a Naruto. Yo era muy tranquilo y callado, y no me gustaba el ruido. Me gustaban las compañías como la que tú me dabas.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me tocasen con quienes yo quería.

Sin embargo muchas veces cuanto más deseas algo, más lejos está de cumplirse. Y Naruto y Sakura fueron mis compañeros de asiento.

Siempre recordaré el día que nos sentamos juntos por todo el barullo que se formó. Naruto quería sentarse en medio, pero Sakura no quería tener que aguantar a Naruto de ninguna de las maneras, al menos no sino me tenía a mí al otro lado. Finalmente ella se sentó en medio, dispuesta a soportar cualquier cosa si estaba a mi lado.

- Y esos son mis nuevos compañeros de mesa –te expliqué.

Siempre venías a recogerme a la escuela. Fue una costumbre que no cambió, pese a todo lo que sí lo hizo. Y no importaba que al llegar te fueses a refugiar en tu cuarto, ni que te mantuvieses alejado. Venías por mí sin falta y hablabas con normalidad conmigo.

- ¿Y el resto de clase?

- Sin problemas –contesté con una leve sonrisa.

- Me alegro. ¿Y con los compañeros?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Son muy ruidosos –dije dándote a entender que no me gustaba mucho estar rodeado de ellos.

- Vamos Sasuke, no será para tanto.

Acariciaste mi cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Además los amigos son siempre ruidosos.

- Tú no lo eres –repliqué-. Deberían ser más como tú.

Me miraste unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Eso no puede ser, porque soy tu hermano mayor. Y soy especial –añadiste tras unos segundos de duda con una sonrisa afectada-. Tus amigos no son yo. Y yo no puedo ser un amigo Sasuke…

Tenías razón, no podías ser sólo un amigo, tú eras mucho más que eso Itachi, tú tenías un sitio más importante y especial que el que tendría un amigo. Y lo prefería así. Eras mi hermano y velabas por mí de una manera que jamás podría hacer ningún amigo. Ese papel le correspondía al ruidoso de Naruto y a Sakura. Sin embargo no pude evitar compararlos alguna vez contigo.

- ¿Y las clases de violín? –preguntaste cambiando de tema.

Desde que empecé te gustaba preguntar sobre ellas. Todos los días.

- Hoy continuaremos con las escalas –contesté entusiasmado.

Como había llegado el último a la clase, al haber llegado después de empezar el curso me tenía que esforzar más que el resto.

- He estado practicando mucho para sorprender a Orochimaru –añadí con una sonrisa.

Me devolviste el gesto algo tenso.

- Espero que a Orochimaru le guste… -murmuré preocupado.

Me gustaba hablar sobre él. Orochimaru me caía bien porque en clase solía mostrarse muy atento conmigo y cuando hablaba con nuestro padre solía comentar lo bien que me iba en clase. Y estaba seguro que a nuestro padre le encantaba escucharlo.

- Parece muy simpático.

Yo no supe que decir. Conmigo era agradable, pero no se me habría ocurrido decir que era simpático exactamente.

- Bueno… no creo que sea simpático, pero es amable y algo raro.

Me miraste extrañado.

- Iruka es simpático –dije finalmente-. Orochimaru es amable.

Esperaba que con ese ejemplo vieses lo que quería decir al negar que era simpático. Iruka sonreía a todo el mundo y se mostraba comprensivo en todo momento. Orochimaru se limitaba a callarse cuando algo no le gustaba y fruncía el ceño.

Al parecer entendiste lo que quería decir y no preguntaste nada más.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Asentí con fuerza y con una amplia sonrisa infantil.

A mí me gusta Orochimaru como profesor mucho más que Iruka. Estaba acostumbrado al estilo estricto de nuestro padre y muchas veces pensaba que Iruka era blando y que por eso Naruto seguía interrumpiendo en clase a menudo. Con Orochimaru eso no pasaba, cuando él estaba la clase solía estar en silencio y si Zaku interrumpía innecesariamente, Orochimaru se encargaba de que eso no volviese a ocurrir. Orochimaru era extraño e imponía, pero sabía enseñar y me gustaba por algo que no sabría explicar.

- Bueno Sasuke –me dijo frotándose las manos-. Veamos esa escala.

Respiré hondo y me coloqué el violín. Comencé a tocar. Antes de cerrar los ojos vi como Orochimaru se relamía.

Al terminar sus ojos sus ojos amarillos brillaban encantados, acompañados por una sonrisa de satisfacción algo torcida. Dio unas suaves palmadas.

- Muy bien, sólo un par de correcciones.

Se puso tras de mí y me dijo que me colocase como si fuese a tocar.

- Lo primero es relajarse –dijo con voz sibilante.

Y me explicó como colocar los dedos de manera más cómoda en un par de notas. Le encantaba aconsejarme.

Al final de la clase vino hacia mí.

- Muy bien Sasuke –me felicitó.

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y se acercó hasta quedar justo frente a mí.

- Serás grande –susurró-. Seremos conocidos mundialmente y la gente te aplaudirá extasiada al escucharte tocar –continuó.

Yo no entendía por qué me decía eso. Y no supe por qué me había dicho eso, pero cuando me soltó me sentí especial. Orochimaru sonrió de aquella manera que te podía tan nervioso.

- Yo haré que ocurra.

Se alejó un poco más de mí.

- Sasuke, tienes potencial y quiero que el resto lo vea. Por eso he conseguido que hagan una excepción y te dejen tocar en la audición de fin de año –me informó ampliando su sonrisa.

Yo abrí la boca sorprendido y sentí como me sonrojaba ante aquella noticia. Iba a tocar frente a un montón de gente, frente a nuestros padres, frente a ti…

- He preparado un horario especial. Está feo que ensayes frente al resto de la clase. Díselo a tu padre, seguro que le gustará escucharlo.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada.

- Nos veremos en la siguiente clase –se despidió.

Recogí mis cosas y esperé a que llegase papá, que solía ser quien venía a recogerme. Pero en vez de él, te vi llegar a ti. Y mis ganas por contarte lo ocurrido aumentaron.

Empecé a correr hacia ti.

- Itachi, ¿a qué no sabes lo que me ha dicho Orochimaru? –te pregunté con una sonrisa.

Me miraste expectante.

- Voy a tocar en la audición de fin de curso –dije alzando el tono de voz sin poder eviarlo.

Te agachaste hasta quedar frente a mí y me sonreíste abiertamente, como hacía tiempo que no hacías. Cogiste mis manos y juntaste nuestras frentes. Y sentí que volaba. Estabas orgulloso, estabas contento por mí.

- Eso es genial, Sasuke –me felicitaste -. Ya verás cuando se entere papá.

Me cargaste en tu espalda y cogiste mis cosas.

- Orochimaru ya me ha dado el nombre de la pieza, pero aún no sé cual es –dije sin poder evitar hablar sobre lo que tocaría, aunque no sabía nada sobre la obra.

Seguimos hablando sobre la obra. Por el camino me crucé con Naruto que me sonrió antes de irse corriendo. Te expliqué quien era, y tal como ocurrió durante el camino a casa desde el colegio, no pude evitar comparar a los niños de mi edad, que se suponían debían ser mis amigos, contigo.

Durante el resto del camino me empezaste a dar consejos sobre como darle la noticia a nuestros padres.

- Se alegrarán mucho cuando se lo digas. Procura crear un poco de expectación. Da rodeos.

- Vale.

En mi mente empecé a recrear la escena que se daría esta noche en la cena. Las sonrisas que vería y las palabras de orgullo y ánimo.

Pero aquella escena no se dio. En el momento en el que debí empezar a hablar me puse nervioso, las palabras se trabaron en mi boca y fui incapaz de decir nada. Te miré desesperado sabiendo que tú lo arreglarías, como siempre.

Al principio dudaste en si debías decir algo. Sabías que debía ser yo quien lo dijese, pero no podía. Como solía pasarme no era muy bueno dando noticias. Me toqué las manos sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de mí. Estaba estropeando el momento y sólo tú podías arreglarlo.

Y lo arreglaste. Y al hacerlo, suspiré aliviado.

Fuiste tú quien dio la noticia.

Fuiste tú quien dijo las palabras adecuadas.

Y fuiste tú quien me hizo sentir especial de verdad al ser consciente de todo lo que significaría tocar en primer año.

- Es un privilegio que muy pocos tienen –fue lo último que dijiste sonriéndome y dándome confianza.

Y en ese instante supe que, sin importar nada, siempre estarías cuando lo necesitase.

Ensayé duramente para que fuese todo perfecto. Me esforcé todo lo que pude y lo di todo. Nunca dejé el resto de actividades y responsabilidades de lado, pero el violín solía estar a todas horas en mi cabeza. Porque era algo que me diferenciaba de ti y me alzaba sobre ti. Podía sorprenderte y hacer sentir orgulloso a nuestros padres, sin que me comparasen contigo.

En el colegio mis notas aunque excelentes no llegaban a la perfección de las tuyas.

En el dojo hacía todos los ejercicios y movimientos que me decía papá, pero jamás conseguía destilar esa seguridad, ni moverme con la misma soltura que tú.

Pero el violín era distinto. Era algo mío y único. Algo que se me daba bien y con lo que resaltaba con luz propia, sin que tu sombra me acechase. Y me gustaba como se sentía eso.

Por eso quería que todo fuese perfecto.

El día antes de la actuación no tuve ensayo. Orochimaru me prohibió tan siquiera rozar el maletín donde se guardaba mi violín. Yo estaba nervioso y lo único que deseaba era practicar un poco más. Y estaba dispuesto a desobedecer por primera vez al profesor de música que tantos buenos consejos me había dado para el gran momento que tendría lugar mañana por la tarde.

- Gracias por ayudarme con la cena Sasuke –dijo mamá sonriéndome.

Todos os habíais encargado de mantenerme ocupado. Papá con el entrenamiento que lo alargó más que de costumbre, mamá pidiéndome ayuda con las comidas, y tú estando conmigo; jugando, o simplemente hablando sobre lo que habías dado en clase, sabías que me gustaba quedarme con pequeños detalles anecdóticos sobre la historia, o arte.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? –te pregunté sabiendo que si me quedaba solo en mi cuarto acabaría sacando el violín y practicando sin llegar a tocar las cuerdas para no hacer ruido-. Es que estoy muy nervioso y no podría dormir nada – añadiste mirando al suelo.

- ¿Y si te acuestas conmigo sí? –dijiste con una sonrisa que desapareció al instante.

Yo no le di importancia. Había aprendido a convivir con aquellas sonrisas fugaces cuyo significado no entendía.

- Sí, siempre me ha tranquilizado dormir contigo.

Empecé a retorcer mis manos con nerviosismo, esperaba que me dijeses que sí. Estar contigo me ayudaba a relajarme, tenías esa capacidad de serenarme en cualquier situación.

- Claro que sí Sasuke, dormiremos juntos si eso te hace sentir mejor –dijiste-. Coge el pijama y vente –añadiste tras una pausa.

Corriendo me puse el pijama y me dirigí a tu cuarto. Nada había cambiado. Seguías teniendo los muebles de antes de que me cambiase, y todo seguía colocado de la misma manera. Y aunque me encantase mi habitación, era en la tuya en la que sentía que pertenecería siempre.

Sin mediar palabra me metí en la cama y me tapé entero con las sábanas. Cómo había echado de menos el dormir contigo. De repente me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, los nervios y el estrés acumulados habían echo mella en mí sin darme cuenta.

Entonces te metiste tú también y me fui hasta a ti y te abracé. Era verano y empezaba a hacer calor. Pero no me importó. Estar contigo me aliviaba y eso era lo que necesitaba. Mi cuerpo pronto empezó a relajarse.

- Sasuke, si te pegas tanto tendremos calor –me susurraste con tono levemente preocupado, abrazándome sin embargo pese a tus palabras.

- No me importa –repliqué con los ojos cerrados y notando como poco a poco iba cayendo en el sopor del sueño.

Quizás sudásemos un poco por la cercanía, pero no importaba el calor que pasásemos. Yo te necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir que estabas a mi lado y que me darías el apoyo que necesitaba en aquel instante.

Me di media vuelta y, al notar que pretendías retirar tus brazos, me aferré a ellos con más fuerza.

- Sigue abrazándome –te pedí adormilado.

No me dejes, quise añadir. Pero ese pensamiento quedó en mis sueños porque sin darme cuenta caí dormido en tus brazos.

Al día siguiente me desperté antes que tú. Te di un tímido beso en la mejilla.

- Eres el mejor Itachi –dije con un leve sonrojo al pensar que podías escucharme.

Gracias a ti me sentía totalmente preparado para lo que se avecinaba, aunque los nervios aún estaban presentes. Al ir a mi cuarto vi que el violín no estaba. Contuve la respiración durante unos segundos.

Me giré y fui a buscar a mamá. Ella siempre sabía sonde estaba todo.

- Mi… mi… -balbuceé.

- Lo tengo yo cariño –me dijo acariciándome la mejilla-. No te preocupes por nada.

Iba a decir algo más, pero mamá no me dejó.

- Todo va a ir bien Sasuke, el violín está bajo mi custodia para que no le pase nada. Venga, ayúdame a hacer el desayuno –dijo sonriéndome.

Mamá tenía una capacidad similar a la tuya y sabía tranquilizarme. Al rato llegaste tú y estuviste a mi lado todo el rato.

El día fue ajetreado, pero gracias a eso no sufrí lo que el día anterior. Los familiares llegaban y me entretenían durante un rato. Tío Madara fue el primero en llegar, en cierto aspecto me recordaba a Orochimaru, por su manera extraña de mirar. Más tarde llegaron los abuelos que me animaron y felicitaron. Mamá me dio el violín y, tras eso, salimos hacia el conservatorio.

Allí estaban los tíos junto con el primo Shisui. La tía Maki me dio unos pocos consejos para tranquilizarme y me enseñó una técnica de respiración para ello. Y entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Mientras repasaba mentalmente la obra que iba a interpretar le escuché.

- No esperaba menos de mi hijo pequeño –dijo papá con el tono de orgullo con el que siempre se refería a ti.

Y sonreí exultante. No iba a cometer ningún fallo. Iba a demostrar que lo que acababa de decir nuestro padre me lo merecía.

Orochimaru llegó justo en el momento y os invitó a todos a pasar al salón de actos. Cogió los mejores sitios y me llevó con él.

- Todo va a ir sobre ruedas –me dijo con una sonrisa-. Si estás nervioso mira a tu familia y piensa que no puedes fallarles ya que han venido a verte –me aconsejó-. Quizás te ponga más nervioso, pero seguro que así te concentras más en no fallar.

Asentí extrañado ante lo que creí que era un consejo.

- Mi tía me ha enseñado técnicas de relajación.

Orochimaru me miró y asintió.

- Está bien, pero no te pases, nunca hay que relajarse más de la cuenta. Unos pocos nervios siempre vienen bien –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio-, ayudan a estar despierto y con los sentidos a punto. Te lo digo desde la experiencia.

- Lo recordaré.

Orochimaru estaba extraño. Era la primera vez que me daba un consejo que no tenía nada que ver con las cuerdas del violín, o las posturas del cuerpo y los dedos. Se sentía extraño.

- Después de esto todo va a ser ir cuesta arriba. No olvides quien te empujó.

No supe que decir y me limité a asentir nerviosamente. Orochimaru entonces me sonrió de medio lado y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Repetí varias veces la técnica de tía Maki recién aprendida. Y sirvió, me conseguí relajar. De vez en cuando miré hacia atrás, siguiendo el consejo que me había dado Orochimaru, y noté como los nervios seguían ahí, pero cada vez que nuestras miradas se chocaban sentía que no iba a fallar porque os lo debía a nuestros padres y a ti, sobretodo.

La audición comenzó y yo esperé a que llegase mi turno. Ser de los finales fue como una maldición, pero aguanté. Y cuando me tocó me levanté y, tal como ya lo había ensayado con Orochimaru, me acerqué hasta mi sitio con paso lento, pero aparentemente seguro.

Miré a los presentes y Orochimaru asintió con la cabeza levemente, señalándome que era el momento. Me coloqué y te dirigí una última mirada antes de rasgar con delicadeza las cuerdas de mi violín.

El mundo desapareció con la primera nota. Tenía la partitura delante, pero no hizo falta mirarla, me la sabía de memoria. A cada segundo los nervios desaparecían y me embargaba una sensación de seguridad abrumadora.

Durante unos minutos sólo existimos mi violín y yo. Nada más. Nadie más…

Sólo la música que me guiaba y yo.

Al terminar abrí los ojos y me encontré con los tuyos, brillantes. Todo el mundo aplaudía, toda la familia me aplaudía y mi profesor también lo hacía. Aquella sensación que provocaba en mí aquel sonido me gustaba. Me sentía reconocido.

Hice una reverencia. Volví a mirar al público y por primera vez caí en la cuenta de una cabeza rubia que sonreía y aplaudía como si no fuese a haber mañana. Me extrañó encontrarme con Naruto allí. A su lado había un hombre de pelo blanco cuya amplia sonrisa se parecía a la del chico.

Hice otra reverencia. Debía irme del escenario. Y mientras andaba sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho. Te miré de refilón mientras bajaba las escaleras y fue entonces cuando en mi rostro se formó la sonrisa más amplia que jamás mostraría en mi vida.

Y todo aquello te lo debía a ti, Itachi.

**Fin del capítulo II**

Pues hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^_^

La tardanza ha sido mucha, pero espero de todo corazón que haya merecido la pena. El siguiente no sé cuando estará, pero intentaré tardar menos que en este.

Agradecimientos: Isabellatrix Black Swan, Skuld Fair, Etlens, Ayumi Warui, SakuyaUchihaMitsukai, Kodomo no Lawliet, Mirelle, Yue, jazmin234, '-Sakura Mudou-', Uchihas_love, Ares Sasuke.

Hasta el próximo!

máéíóú


	4. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y creo que nada más.

Bueno, aquí va el siguiente. Parece ser que ya voy recuperando el ritmo (mentira -o-), quién sabe. Además quería subirlo antes de empezar con los exámenes.

Espero que les guste, me he esforzado por que quedase bien ^^

**Capítulo III**

A papá le gustaba ir al templo determinados días que él consideraba especiales. Era una tradición ir todos esos días a pedir y rezar, y también a dar un paseo por los alrededores y disfrutar de una tarde tranquila. Y papá quería pedir por la abuela que estaba enferma y por nosotros, que todo nos fuese bien.

Pero en aquella ocasión, tú no podías acompañarnos, hecho que me entristeció profundamente. Tenías un examen y debías estudiar. No podías fallar.

Sin embargo y pese a la desilusión, te miré a los ojos y te sonreí. Te animé para que te quedases estudiando. Y te prometí que rezaría por ti y tus exámenes en el templo. Aunque sabía que eso no haría falta porque eras un estudiante modelo y seguramente ya llevabas tiempo estudiando, además eras muy inteligente. Pero aún así te lo prometí, y o haría. Porque nunca estaría de más pedir por ti.

Nos despedimos los tres de ti.

- Nos veremos más tarde –dijiste desde la puerta-. Que vaya todo bien.

Asentí y me monté en el coche.

- Me encargaré de tus rezos Itachi –me despedí sacando la mano por la ventanilla.

Papá arrancó el coche y nos fuimos, dejándote solo allí.

Aquel recorrido lo habíamos hecho cientos de veces, y nunca había pasado nada. Y aquel viaje prometía ser igual a los anteriores. Me dejé caer en la ventanilla y cerré los ojos. Me gustaba dormir en el coche, era relajante, y con la práctica había encontrado una postura ideal en a que descansar.

Como siempre, me dormí con la esperanza de que al despertar estuviésemos cerca del templo.

Pero en aquella ocasión algo fue distinto. Fue sólo un segundo.

Un segundo en el que mamá gritó mi nombre.

Un segundo en el que papá dio un volantazo.

Abrí los ojos asustado y entonces pasó.

Me cubrí el rostro con los brazos y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Gritos.

Un choque.

Un destello.

Y entonces silencio… roto por un incesante pitido que taladraba mis oídos y que evitaba que pudiese escuchar nada más.

Abrí los ojos con miedo e intenté respirar, pero no pude. Era como si algo pesado me oprimiese el pecho y no dejase que el aire llegase a mí.

Entonces lo vi todo…

Vi el cristal roto.

El fuego.

La sangre sobre los asientos y los cristales resbalando lentamente.

Y sus ojos…

Quise gritar, pero no pude. El aire no llegaba a mí.

Aquellos ojos negros carecían de brillo.

Volví a abrir los labios en un vano intento por gritar, sin resultado.

Los ojos de mamá me devolvían una mirada muerta. Sin vida. Y yo no podía dejar de mirarlos por más que me horrorizasen.

Temblé y sentí como me mareaba.

Quería gritar, pero no podía. Aquella opresión en el pecho no se iba.

La vista se me nublaba poco a poco.

¿Iba a morir?

Estaba lleno de dolor y desesperación. Con una sensación asfixiante que no me abandonaba.

¿Así se sentía morir?

Notaba como a cada momento que pasaba sentía menos el cuerpo. Pero el dolor no se iba.

¿Morir era tan doloroso?

Itachi…

Pensé en ti y lo mucho que te necesitaba en ese instante.

No quería morir, Itachi.

Y de repente el aire inundó mis pulmones de una manera incluso dolorosa. Me atraganté al respirar y tosí.

Sentí la vida volver a mí.

Miré a mamá de nuevo. Ella no se movió. Ni sus ojos recuperaron su brillo.

Abrí la boca y la llamé. Grité su nombre.

No quería perderla.

No podía escuchar mis gritos, pero notaba como a cada segundo la garganta me picaba más a causa del esfuerzo.

Alargué mis manos, pero no legué hasta ella.

Le pedí que no se fuese, que la necesitábamos.

Esperé que hiciese algo, pero no ocurrió nada. Sus labios no se movieron y sus ojos nunca volvieron a brillar.

Estaba muerta, pero no dejé de llamarla.

La necesitaba. Tú la necesitabas. Y papá también lo hacía.

Giré entonces el rostro hacia el asiento de papá. Podía ver su melena suelta. Podía ver su pecho que aún se movía. Y veía parte de su rostro también manchado por la sangre que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

Le llamé y le dije que debía hacer algo. Él siempre sabía qué hacer. Y sabía solucionar siempre las cosas. Pero no se movió.

Volví a alargar mis manos, pero no llegué hasta ellos.

Con manos temblorosas fui hasta donde estaba el cinturón y lo desabroché. Al hacerlo noté como mi pecho se liberaba de la presión que estaba ejerciendo. Y justo por donde pasaba el cinturón se instauró un fuerte dolor que fue aumentando a cada segundo.

Pero no importó. Necesitaba llegar hasta mis padres y tocarles. A cada movimiento que hacía, me dolía más el cuerpo y me costaba moverlo. Pero no importó. En aquel instante, nada era más importante que estar con ellos.

Mis manos entonces llegaron hasta ellos y vi como papá había buscado la mano de nuestra madre y se había aferrado a ella. Coloqué la mía sobre la de ellas.

Noté como nuestro padre se movía. Giré mi rostro.

Allí estaba. Su rostro mostraba dolor, y sus ojos apenas brillaban con la fuerza y fiereza que solían mostrar. Pero se sentía bien.

Estaba vivo.

Sus labios se curvaron con dificultad y lentitud. Y vi como movía la boca. Estaba diciendo algo, pero yo no podía escucharle.

No podía escuchar nada.

Negué con la cabeza. Quería saber qué me estaba diciendo. Quería escuchar sus palabras. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Papá terminó su frase y cerró los ojos con una suave sonrisa adornando su boca.

Y lo último que recuerdo es gritar sus nombres mientras me aferraba con fuerza a sus manos.

No recuerdo nada más.

No recuerdo el sonido de la ambulancia.

No recuerdo a los médicos sacarme de allí.

Y tampoco recuerdo el momento en el que llegué al hospital.

Sólo recuerdo la sangre, el humo, el dolor… y a nuestros padres con las manos unidas.

Aquello era como el Infierno.

Un Infierno que se acababa de llevar consigo las personas a las que quería. Que me había arrebatado de mis manos a mis queridos y adorados padres.

* * *

Todo era oscuro. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un lugar que no conocía. Temblé.

Entonces todo volvió a mí. El accidente, el destello, el silencio, la sangre, la muerte…

Me erguí y miré mis manos. Estaban llenas de sangre y ya no estaban agarradas a las de papá y mamá como deberían.

¿Dónde estaban?

Temblé con más fuerza al saber que no estaban conmigo.

Les llamé.

- Papá –grité con fuerza-. Mamá.

Sentí como la primera lágrima empezaba a caer, seguida de muchas más. Y era imposible pararlas al ver una y otra vez aquel lugar en el que estaba yo solo.

De repente algo rodeó mi cuerpo. Algo cálido y suave.

Y en aquel infierno escuché tu voz. Te busqué con la mirada.

- Sasuke…

¿Estabas conmigo?

- Sasuke mírame…

Sentí como unas manos apresaban mi rostro y me obligaban a mirar hacia un sitio concreto.

- Sasuke estoy aquí –te escuché decir.

Y finalmente pude verte. Entre todo aquel desastre pude vislumbrar tu rostro.

- Itachi –susurré aliviado al verte.

Estabas conmigo. Abrazándome y dándome el calor que necesitaba.

Mi cuerpo empezó a dejar de temblar. Y fui notando como la oscuridad volvía a absorberme.

- ¿Por qué Itachi? –pregunté mirándote, intentando no pestañear por miedo a que desaparecieses- ¿Por qué no estabas… allí?

- No lo sé –dijiste abrazándome con más fuerza.

Sentí como algo intentaba alejarme de ti. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me aferré a ti. No quería que te fueses. No quería que te alejases de mí.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de que fueses un sueño. Una ilusión.

Me agarré a tus ropas con desesperación.

Entonces vi tu sonrisa. Y me tranquilicé. Siempre que sonreías así significaba que todo iba bien. Me gustaba esa sonrisa.

Colocaste una de tus manos sobre mis ojos e hiciste que los cerrase.

Todo desapareció a mi alrededor. Y ya no hubo más dolor.

- Vamos Sasuke –me dijiste con suavidad-, descansa…

Quise seguir abrazado a ti, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, se sentía pesado. Pero antes de perder la consciencia de nuevo…

- ¿Por qué me dejaste…?

¿Por qué no habías llegado antes? Siempre me decías que estarías conmigo, que me ayudarías en todo. Y habías fallado.

-¿solo…?

Sabía que no era culpa tuya.

-¿…en ese infierno? –te conseguí preguntar a duras penas.

Pero no podía evitar preguntártelo. Porque me había sentido tan solo y había pasado tanto miedo sin ti…

Y tú siempre habías dicho que estarías conmigo…

* * *

Abrí los ojos y con dificultad conseguí verte entre toda aquella nebulosa que me rodeaba. Me lancé a ti y te abracé con fuerza, intentando calmar todo el miedo que sentía en ese instante, porque sólo tú conseguías aplacar todo el dolor que sentía y me invadía poco a poco.

De repente, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, comencé a hablar.

Te dije lo horrible que fue ver el fuego rodearme.

Lloré al recordar la sangre que manchaba mis manos y sus rostros.

Y temblé al volver a sentir aquel miedo que me aterrorizaba al pensar en lo solo que estaba en aquel infierno, rodeado de muerte y silencio.

Me apresaste contra tu pecho. Y me sentí tan protegido…

- ¿Papá…? ¿Papá y… mamá cómo…? –pregunté entrecortadamente, temiendo una respuesta que no quería escuchar-. ¿Están bien…? ¿Cómo…?

Permaneciste en silencio. Y yo sabía lo que significaba porque había visto sus ojos vacíos mirar los míos.

- ¿Cómo…?

Daba igual cuanto preguntase, tú no me ibas a contestar.

Me aferré a ti y lloré.

Estaban muertos… tu silencio me lo gritaba a cada segundo que transcurría sin que pronunciases ninguna palabra.

Lloré con más fuerza a cada instante que pasaba.

¿Por qué Itachi?

¿Por qué había ocurrido aquello?

Clavé mis dedos a tu espalda aferrándome a ti, porque sabía que era lo único que me quedaba.

Noté como acariciabas mis cabellos intentando reconfortarme con ese gesto. Sentí como besabas mi cabeza con dulzura sabiendo que no era suficiente.

Y yo sólo lloré abrazado a ti, porque eras lo que más amaba en el mundo y no quería perderte tampoco.

Poco a poco, entre lágrimas, el sueño se apoderó de mí. Luché contra él, me resistí. Pero no pude hacer nada, pese a que lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era seguir unido a ti en ese abrazo desesperado.

Caí dormido en tus brazos, en tus amorosos brazos.

* * *

Al salir del hospital, me encontré llevando un traje negro y mirando las tumbas de mis padres.

Debía ser fuerte en aquellos momentos, es lo que papá habría deseado. Lo que papá habría esperado de mí, que fuese un chico fuerte, que lo soportase todo. Y esa era la imagen que iba a dar. Luché contra las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y recorrer mis mejillas.

Luché. Y mi esfuerzo mereció la pena, porque ninguna lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

Vestido de impoluto negro, rodeado del resto de la familia y cogido de tu mano; les dije adiós a nuestros padres. Pero no fue a lo único que le dije adiós aquella tarde y sin darme cuenta…

Pues perdí mucho más.

Perdí algo, algo que nunca fui capaz de recuperar. Algo que he echado en falta en los años que han seguido. Es algo que no te das cuenta que existe, pero que está ahí.

Aquella tarde no sólo le dije adiós a nuestros padres, sino a algo más.

Le dije adiós a parte de mi infancia. La parte que me hacía ser un niño aún y que jamás podría volver.

Te encargaste de mí el resto del día y yo me dejé guiar. Porque aún cuando hacía rato que nos habíamos ido del cementerio, yo seguía allí. Frente a sus tumbas, diciéndoles adiós.

Y aquella noche, dormí junto a ti. No quería separarme de ti. Porque eras lo único que me quedaba. Eras lo único que me quedaba de aquella familia feliz. Aquella familia a la que pertenecía… y me aferré a ti como jamás pensé que lo haría.

Eras lo único que me quedaba de aquellos días en los que sonreía tímidamente mientras intentaba mostrarle a papá lo que había hecho.

Eras lo único que me quedaba de aquella risa cuando mamá jugaba conmigo y tú nos veía.

Eras lo único que me quedaba. Y no quería perderte.

En ese instante no sólo eras mi hermano, sino también un recuerdo, un símbolo…

Y en aquel instante, en aquella noche que me aferraba a ti, lo fuiste todo para mí Itachi.

**Fin del Capítulo III**

Y esto fue todo. El siguiente no sé para cuándo estará, pero intentaré tenerlo pronto (cuando termine los exámenes posiblemente.

Agradecimientos: Etlens, Isabellatrix Black Swan, Alexandra Uchiha Rem, Ayumi Warui, Akira Nishikawa, Szepty, '-Sakura Mudou-', Uchihaslove, Ares Sasuke, Sanpark.

Pues nada, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios, me harán muy feliz ^^

Nos vemos!


	5. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y creo que nada más.

Lo primero es disculparme por haber tardado tanto. Lo siento muchísimo. Entre los exámenes y el verano, que no dispongo de internet, pues se me ha hecho muy tarde. Espero que me disculpen.

Y además mi beta ha estado muy ocupada, por lo quiero darle las gracias por sacar tiempo en su ajetreada agenda para mirarse el capítulo.

Y ya sólo les dejo con el capítulo, que espero lo disfruten.

**Capítulo IV**

Vivir con tío Madara, fue difícil desde el principio y fue siempre a peor.

Mis ropas se volvieron más oscuras, incapaz de querer salir del luto auto impuesto. Me sentía mejor así, recordándolos a cada momento de una forma que me atormentase a cada segundo. Recordando una época que sabía, no volvería. Porque estaban muertos, y los muertos jamás volvían, no importaba cuanto lo desease.

Tú solías estar siempre a mi lado, Itachi. De forma silenciosa, te colocabas a mi lado y sin necesidad de palabras me decías que siempre estarías conmigo, que jamás me dejarías. Y yo te creía ciegamente, porque era lo que más necesitaba. Sentirte a mi lado.

Había momentos en los que te miraba fijamente, y tú me devolvías una mirada llena de una seguridad que formulaba una oscura promesa en la que decías que aunque el mundo muriese a nuestro alrededor, tú seguirías conmigo.

Y yo sólo podía agradecértelo en silencio.

Ya no te buscaba como antes, ya no corría hacia ti y te mostraba lo que había hecho. Ya no iba a hablarte y a jugar como antes. Era incapaz de hacer cosas tan sencillas como esas, incluso sonreír me era difícil. Pero seguía yendo hacia ti. Porque te necesitaba cerca. Me sentía bien a tu lado.

Y atesoraba tu compañía.

Orochimaru me enseñó una pequeña pieza de violín escrita por él mismo hacía muchos años, con la que esperaba pudiese mostrar mi dolor. Era una melodía lenta, de largas notas que llegaban hasta el corazón, arañándolo sin compasión… pero tras terminarla, siempre me sentía mejor, porque se la dedicaba a nuestros padres. Y me empeñaba en creer que ellos la escucharían, y me sonreirían.

Incluso yo mismo me esforcé por componer algo para ellos, que guardé para mí solo, porque me sentía incapaz de tocarla sin que mis manos temblasen y mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

Mis compañeros de asiento, Sakura y Naruto, enterados de la noticia por Tsunade, tía de la chica, se mostraron comprensivos, aunque igual de ruidosos que siempre. Naruto se empeñaba en hacer tonterías y molestarme, mientras Sakura le regañaba por ser tan ruidoso. Y así mi mente siempre estaba ocupada en clase, no dejándome caer en oscuros pensamientos sobre el accidente.

Y así, mi vidalentamente volvía a adquirir una normalidad en la que podía encontrar un atisbo de felicidad…

Y quizás podría haberla encontrado realmente, de no ser por tío Madara, que se empeñaba en ocupar un puesto que sería irremplazable. A veces no sé si quería el puesto de nuestro padre, o nuestra madre. Siempre había algo extraño en lo que hacía. Era juguetón y quería obtener unas confianzas en las que yo me sentía incómodo. Quería que le llamase "Tobi", aún cuando yo ya le había dicho que no me gustaba ese nombre.

- Vamos Sasuke, llámame Tobi –me solía decir con una amplia sonrisa torcida, que poco tenían que ver con las de Orochimaru-. ¿No vas a concederle este deseo a tu tío?

Aquello solía hacerlo cuando no estabas con nosotros.

- Pero…

Porque sabía que yo apenas era capaz de replicarle, y se aprovechaba de ello.

- Llámame Tobi, Sasuke. Es lo único que te pediré.

Y finalmente un día consiguió que le llamase así. Y aunque renegaste al enterarte de su éxito, yo le seguí llamando Tobi, porque lo prefería así. Y porque así conseguí zanjar ese tema y que dejase en un poco más en paz.

Madara jamás me pidió nada más, y a partir de aquel día siempre mostró una sonrisa placentera que me dedicaba con fervor.

- Vale Tobi –acepté alejándome de él-. Me voy a estudiar.

- Oh, vamos Sasuke –me dijo con voz melosa al pronunciar mi nombre-. Estás en primaria, no hay mucho que estudiar.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

- A mí padre le gustaba que sacase matrículas de honor solamente, y así es la única manera.

Él me sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

- Pero tu padre… -empezó a decir.

- Tío Madara, déjale estudiar –le interrumpiste nada más entrar al salón al llegar de hacer un trabajo con unos compañeros-. Así ya tiene la costumbre de estudiar todos los días para cuando vaya al instituto.

Madara frunció el ceño al verte y su expresión amistosa, y casi divertida, desapareció. Y su mirada se volvió más dura. Desde hacía un tiempo que era así. Y muchas veces sentía que estaba en mitad de una guerra, en la que no entendía por qué se luchaba, pero que tenía claro que quería que ganases tú, Itachi.

Me coloqué tras de ti.

- Bien –se limitó a decir tío Madara dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Sin decir nada, me fui de allí, esperando a que me siguieras.

Con tío Madara fui aprendiendo a negarme con seguridad, y supe que por mucho que lo intentases no podrías estar siempre conmigo para defenderme de él. Por lo que tuve que encargarme yo mismo de huir de él. Y la única concesión que obtuvo de mí, fue el que le llamaba Tobi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando no tenía más que estudiar, y no me apetecía seguir leyendo, cogía el violín. Cuando no estaba haciendo nada, Madara solía llegar e intentaba hablar conmigo, y no me gustaba, aunque siempre se quedaba conmigo. Por eso me gustaba dar la sensación de que estaba ocupado.

No me gustaba que Madara quisiese ser mi madre.

No soportaba que Madara quisiera ser mi padre.

No quería que Madara se empeñase en ser mi amigo.

Y odiaba que Madara me alejase de ti, y lo estaba haciendo.

Por eso siempre que podía, tocaba el violín. Sabía que su melodía llegaría hasta tus oídos. Sabía que tú entenderías todo lo que quería decirte.

Por eso siempre tocaba el violín con la ilusión de hacerte sonreír.

El violín me ayudaba a dejar atrás el dolor. Se sentía bien deslizar mis dedos por sus cuerdas e ir dejando un rastro de lágrimas para encontrarme con un sentimiento indescriptible de bienestar.

Y deseaba que tú también lo sintieras.

Por eso, cada vez que te veía apoyado en el marco de mi puerta, esperaba con ojos anhelantes a que dijeses algo. Quería saber qué habías sentido, si había logrado transmitirte una parte de lo que sentía.

Muchas veces, al saber que estabas mirándome, tocaba algo más. Quería que me escuchases y vieses todo lo que podía ofrecerte con la música.

- Es precioso Sasuke –solías decirme con voz suave-. ¿Tocarías algo más para mí?

Y yo sacaba mis partituras y comenzaba otra pieza con fuerza. Había algo en la música que nos unía. Un lazo invisible que nadie podría romper jamás, ni tan si quiera tío Madara cuando llegaba y se interponía. Porque él no era capaz de sentir nada de lo que yo tocaba con tanta pasión. Madara me observaba, pero jamás con la intención de escuchar, sólo miraba. Y yo tocaba con más fuerza, queriendo olvidar las miradas que me dedicaba.

En momentos como esos, era en los que más unido a ti y protegido me sentía.

Al terminar y volver a mirarte, le vi. Había vuelto, como siempre, y aplaudía lentamente.

- Eres maravilloso Sasuke –dijo, adelantándose a cualquier cosa que quisieras decirme-. Pero ya es hora de terminar, la cena espera.

Siempre era así. Y mientras se volteaba, le vi relamerse los labios, y al observar ese gesto, sentí como un escalofrío recorría toda mi espalda.

Era algo que jamás había visto en nadie. Madara y Orochimaru se parecían mucho, solían frotarse las manos, relamerse al verme, mostrar unas sonrisas torcidas, pero no tenían nada que ver.

Cada vez que Madara lo hacía me sentía sucio por algo que no entendía. Y era peor cuando estábamos entrenando en el dojo.

Y me avergonzaba profundamente el que fuese a hablar con mis profesores, o que mis compañeros lo viesen venir a recogerme.

Echaba tanto de menos a nuestros padres cada vez que le miraba.

Echaba de menos que papá nos diese las clases de aikido, siempre estricto, pero con la alegría de vernos mejorar.

Echaba de menos que mamá me llamase para que hiciese la tarea conmigo, y su comida siempre llena de cariño.

Y echaba de menos el poder estar a solas contigo, hablar y reír en tu compañía.

Además Madara siempre traía algo de pena a tu mirada que se mezclaba con la culpa y el enfado que siempre te provocaba el estar cerca de él.

Quería que estuviese lo más lejos de mí, y de mi vida. No quería que mis amigos le viesen demasiado, y él se empeñaba en venir a recogerme a la escuela y estar en primera fila esperándome con una sonrisa mientras yo iba lo más rápido posible para que no estuviese demasiado tiempo allí.

Una tarde mis compañeros vinieron a hacer un trabajo, yo estaba nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir, por si Madara se ponía pesado y decidía pasarse de vez en cuando por la tarde. Intenté que los nervios no se me notasen, y me encerré en mi cuarto, preparándola para cuando llegasen y todo estuviese en orden, no quería perder la imagen que tenía ante ellos en clase. Y así no pensaba en Madara.

Cuando se acercó la hora, me bajé para estar contigo Itachi, tu presencia me relajaba y Madara no estaba contigo.

De repente sonó el timbre, y yo me levanté corriendo para ir a abrir.

- Hola Sasuke –me saludó Naruto con alegría.

Sakura se limitó a mover la mano con una sonrisa.

- Buenas… -me limité a decir.

- Por fin conoceremos la casa de Sasuke –comentó Sakura con emoción cogiendo el brazo de Sasuke.

Entonces viniste a la entrada. Naruto nada más verte dio un paso al frente con una amplia sonrisa.

- Uzumaki Naruto –se presentó con energía -. Un placer conocer al hermano de éste –añadió con cierta burla.

Le miraste con extrañeza al escucharle.

- Trata mejor a Sasuke-kun... –gritó Sakura, que al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho contigo delante, se avergonzó.

- Haruno Sakura, un placer - se presentó con voz melosa.

- Uchiha Itachi, encantado de conocer a los compañeros de mi hermano –dijiste con tranquilidad.

- Sasuke, deberías aprender de tu hermano, él es amable –saltó Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun es amable con las personas –replicó mi compañera defendiéndome.

- Yo soy una persona.

- Tú eres un monstruito con forma de persona - replicó la chica.

Al ver la escena quise esconderme en mi cuarto. Estaban representando una escena lamentabe. Pero tú me sonreíste.

- ¿Qué es este escándalo? - preguntó Madara bajando.

- Son mis compañeros de clase, tío Madara –contesté de manera cortante.

No quería que les viese mucho tiempo. No quería que Naruto y Sakura les conociese.

- Son Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto - les presenté con prisa.

- Un placer conocerles –dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, Sasuke-kun... empecemos a trabajar - dijo Sakura instando a Naruto a moverse.

Y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que agradecérselo. Si a Sakura Madara no le gustaba, estaba seguro que ella haría todo lo posible para no estar cerca suya. Así era mi compañera.

Asentí y me giré hacia Naruto para cogerle por la muñeca e irme de allí lo más rápido posible.

Al entrar en mi cuarto cerré la puerta dejando atrás a tío Madara y a ti. No quería que mis compañeros conocieran a mi tío, y no quería que tú vieses más escenas como las de antes que me abochornaban tremendamente al ser tú quien las veía. Quería que pensases que era más maduro, quería agradarte y pensaba que esa era la mejor manera, y con amigos así dudaba poder conseguirlo.

- Siempre tenéis tantas prisas por empezar a trabajar –se quejó Naruto llevándose las manos tras la cabeza con aire despreocupado-. ¡La habitación de Sasuke! –casi gritó de repente.

Sin darme tiempo a nada, empezó a dar vueltas por ella. Y Sakura, aunque no estaba comportándose igual que el rubio, le seguía con la mirada llena de interés.

- Tienes la habitación muy ordenada –comentó Sakura.

- Eso es porque es un amargado –replicó Naruto con burla.

- La mía también está ordenada.

De todos era sabido que Naruto idolatraba a Sakura, por lo que la chica a veces se aprovechaba de eso para que él no se metiese conmigo en demasiadas cosas.

- Eso es porque eres una chica.

- La de Ino es un desastre y es una chica, y lo mismo le pasa a muchas chicas.

Naruto sonrió.

- Eso es porque eres especial –dijo finalmente.

- Entonces Sasuke también es especial.

Naruto quiso decir algo, pero al final optó por ser prudente y no molestar a la chica, algo que agradecí.

- Vamos a ponernos a trabajar –dije sentándome en mi sitio y señalándoles las sillas que había preparado para ellos.

Sakura pronto se puso con su parte, mientras Naruto se dedicaba a remolonear.

De repente escuché la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Supuse que Madara se había ido. No era la primera vez que hacía cosas como esas. Y aquello me alegró profundamente al pensar que podría estar contigo tranquilamente, sin temor a las interrupciones de nuestro tío.

Al rato viniste y nos ofreciste algo para comer, a lo que ambos asintieron. Yo me fui a ayudarte para librarme de ellos. En el colegio no podía, pero en casa y gracias a ti, podría descansar de su ruidosa compañía.

Y al saber a ciencia cierta que Madara se había ido, te pedí que vinieses conmigo a por unas partituras. Disfrutaríamos como hacía tiempo que no lo conseguíamos.

Sonreí y volví con mis compañeros mucho más feliz.

Sabiendo que estaría contigo, estaba más dispuesto a enfrentarme a ellos y aguantarles. Incluso me pareció que tras la comida estaban más centrados.

Pensé en lo que podríamos hacer, sabiendo que tú ya habrías pensado en algo.

Sería todo tan perfecto.

Para estar bien, sólo te necesitaba a ti Itachi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sin embargo no pudimos hacer apenas nada de lo que planeamos porque Madara volvió antes de lo esperado. Y con él vino una noticia que me dolió profundamente y con la que empecé a odiarle, porque me estaba separando de ti, de lo más bonito que me quedaba en la vida.

Me separaba de ti y de todo lo que significabas, los recuerdos que representabas para mí.

Y no quería.

- No se puede hacer nada –dijiste con resignación.

Yo negué con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que le fueses a dejar separarnos.

- Vendré a verte siempre que pueda, y tú podrás venir a Londres.

- Pero ya no…

No fui capaz de terminar la frase. Ya no podría tocar para ti. Ahora que Orochimaru se encargaría personalmente de mi educación musical.

- Y como Madara se va a encargar de las cuentas del teléfono, puedes llamarme siempre que quieras tocarme una pieza nueva de violín –dijiste como si me hubieses leído la mente.

Yo sonreí levemente.

De repente me cogiste por los hombros y me miraste fijamente.

- Ten cuidado con Madara, el primo Shisui va a empezar a ir contigo a las clases de Aikido, no vayas si no está él.

Tus ojos estaban mirando los míos fijamente con cierto miedo que intentabas esconder. Y yo no entendía qué podía ser aquello que tanto te atemorizaba.

- Prométemelo Sasuke, que tendrás cuidado.

Asentí con lentitud.

- Necesito que lo digas Sasuke.

Jamás te había visto así. Y me asusté al pensar en aquello que podías temer de esa manera. Eras fuerte como papá, decidido y no tenías miedo. Sin embargo ahora te mostrabas aterrorizado ante algo que yo no era capaz de ver, ni sospechar.

- Lo prometo Itachi –dije finalmente sin titubear.

Entonces me abrazaste.

- Sasuke, aunque no esté junto a ti, siempre estaré contigo –me susurraste-. Siempre.

Yo ya sabía eso. Desde la muerte de nuestros padres, siempre me lo habías dicho y hecho saber.

Pero contigo en Londres, nada sería igual. Y yo no quería que nada cambiase.

Quería estar siempre contigo Itachi.

Quería que todo siguiese igual entre nosotros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durante el verano intenté pasar el máximo de tiempo posible contigo, entre los ensayos y las veces que me iba arrastrado por Naruto y Sakura.

Pronto te irías de mí lado por capricho del tío Madara. ¿Cómo era posible que nos pasase ésto? ¿Por qué Madara había sido capaz de enviarte a Londres, lejos de mí, cuando eras lo más importante para mí?

¿Por qué?

Tenía miedo de que te fueras de mi lado, de perderte, de que las cosas cambiasen... Muchas veces pensé en ir contigo, como fuese. Pero al final deseché la idea. Era imposible y tú siempre me decías que debía ser fuerte, que debía aguantar. Me dijiste que volverías y nos libraríamos del tío. Y yo te creí.

Y me quedé en la casa, sabiendo que debía aguantar y hacerme más fuerte.

Y la noche antes de irte a Londres, viniste a buscarme para dormir conmigo. Y yo agradecí aquel gesto, porque fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que fuiste tú quien vino a mí.

Te necesitaba a mi lado. Y tú también me necesitabas en ese instante en el que nuestro adiós se acercaba.

Te metiste en mi cama sin decir ni una palabra

- Hoy es al revés –comentaste al abrazarme.

Me acurruqué entre tus brazos. Te miré fijamente y te sonreí ampliamente. Quería transmitirte calidez y cariño, para que pudieses ir en paz y tranquilo.

Sonreí como hacía tiempo que no hacía, como antes del accidente.

Permanecí despierto todo el tiempo posible, entre tus brazos, pero como siempre, caí rendido antes que tú, que no dejabas de acariciar mis cabellos.

Y esa noche dormí abrazando a ti. Te sentí sonreír, y tus labios me dieron un largo beso en la frente.

- Te quiero Sasuke, y no pienso permitir que Madara te haga nada –me susurraste.

Mis labios se curvaron levemente. Y pensé en lo mucho que yo también te quería.

Por ti aguantaría todo lo que pasase con tío Madara, y te esperaría para poder alejarnos juntos de nuestro desagradable tío.

Y desde lo más profundo deseé que te fuese todo bien en Londres.

**Fin del capítulo IV**

Pues hasta aquí. Ojalá les haya gustado.

Suelo contestar a los reviews, pero en esta ocasión me ha sido imposible. Pido disculpas también por eso, en este prometo que, como siempre, contestaré.

Agradecimientos: Szepty, Isabellatrix Black Swan, KariDei Uchiha, Alexandra Uchiha Rem, Yue, Ayumi Warui, Uchihaslove, Hokuto no Ken, Mirelle, Ares Sasuke, E. Sousei, jazmin234, minerva.

Sin sus reviews esta historia no sería posible.

Y bueno, quiero darle las gracias a Isabellatrix Black Swan y Ayumi Warui por avisarme de una pequeña aclaración para mi beta que no quieté después u-u

Aparte quiero decir desde aquí que estoy muy contenta porque finalmente Crush ha llegado a los 200 reviews, y eso es algo que me ha hecho muy feliz ^-^ y que quiero compartir con las personas que lo han seguido, y que siguen su continuación.

Muchas gracias!

Y bueno, el próximo no tardará tanto como éste (espero). Y que por supuesto sus reviews serán contestados como en los aneriores.

Hasta el siguiente!


	6. Capítulo V

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y creo que nada más.

Con mucho retraso aquí está el siguiente. Me disculpo por la tardanza, ha habido una parte complicada de escribir y tanto mi beta como yo hemos tenido problemas de tiempo y con la tecnología.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo V**

Pasaste un año y medio en Londres.

Cada vez que había vacaciones venías corriendo, y cada vez que tenías unos días venías a vernos. Yo también intentaba ir a Londres, pero varias veces debí cancelar mis planes por culpa del tío y su trabajo. Aunque alguna vez fui a verte yo solo, nunca fue suficiente.

Tío Madara se convirtió en Tobi. Obsesionado con la idea de que le llamase así y el cambio en algunos hábitos, cuando te fuiste, al final consiguió que ya no pensase en él como en mi tío y se me hizo raro el nombre de tío Madara para él.

Estar con él me agobiaba. Siempre quería estar a mi lado, siempre quería saber qué estaba haciendo o qué iba a hacer. Y por eso, empecé a buscar excusas para estar fuera de casa cuando sabía que iba a estar.

La casa de Naruto se convirtió en una especie de Santuario en el que sabía que Tobi no entraría.

A regañadientes, pero siempre con ganas, me dejaba convencer por él para ir a su casa, daba igual la excusa; un videojuego, una película, estudios… Cualquier cosa era buena.

Pasaba muchas tardes con él, o acompañados de Sakura. Con ellos conseguía olvidar a ratos que no estabas junto a mí. Y con Naruto volví a intentar sonreír. Lo que vivía con ellos lo empecé a atesorar para poder soportar lo que vivía en casa sin ti.

Encontré en Naruto, el apoyo que necesitaba cuando no estabas tú cerca.

Las clases con Orochimaru también se convirtieron en una salida de la realidad con la que Tobi me aprisionaba.

Orochimaru cada vez era más entusiasta y estricto, diciéndome a menudo que tenía grandes planes y que triunfaría. Alguna vez tuvo algún desacuerdo con Tobi que no parecía satisfecho con mis clases de violín y el tiempo que me quitaban para los estudios. Sin embargo Orochimaru siempre sabía qué decir y como proteger sus intereses de él. Y el empezar a dar audiciones con cierto grado de importancia, le ayudó.

Otro punto clave en mi nueva vida, fue el primo Shisui, que se apuntó a aikido y empezamos a dar clases juntos. Nuestro primo era torpe, pero apasionado, y por ello jamás faltaba a un entrenamiento. Le gustaba preguntar para mejorar y gracias a él conseguía estar en la misma habitación que Tobi sin sentirme ahogado por sus ganas de complacerme.

Además con el primo Shisui podía hablar de ti y saber aún más de tu vida en Londres.

Fue un año y medio duro al no estar tú conmigo Itachi, pero conseguí sobrevivir.

La gente que me rodeaba me ayudaba y por supuesto, al final siempre estabas tú.

Al poco de llegar a Londres, me sorprendiste con una carta que me mandaste a través del primo Shisui. No podíamos utilizar demasiado el teléfono por los gastos, y Tobi lo tenía siempre muy controlado, pero por carta todo era distinto. A través de ellas podía saber todo de ti sin prisas y podía releer la carta para volver a disfrutar lo que en ella me contabas.

La primera solía releerla una y otra vez. En ella notaba la alegría y los nervios de contactar conmigo sin que Tobi pudiese enterarse de nada.

_Hola Sasuke:_

_Seguramente estés sorprendido por la carta que acabas de recibir. Bueno, estoy seguro de que estás atónito y espero que contento también._

_Me gustaría que supieses como va todo sin que el tío Madara meta las narices, ya sabes lo que le gusta tenernos controlados._

_Como bien sabes el tiempo es bastante raro. A veces llueve sin previo aviso, hay que ir preparado casi todos los días por lo que pueda suceder. Suele hacer fresco y es un tiempo bastante húmedo, por eso de las lluvias. Pero te acostumbras en seguida. En dos días ya me he adaptado al este clima, y a prepararme contra él._

_Las clases no son problema, mi nivel de inglés es excelente y por ello todos los profesores están encantados conmigo. Y ya estoy en un grupo de estudio lo que facilita las cosas aún más._

_Espero que pronto vengas a visitarme, supongo que el tío Madara tendrá que interesarse por como me van las cosas aquí. Si no pronto los abuelos le dirán que venga, por lo que tú vendrás y podremos estar un rato juntos._

_Cuando vengas te llevaré al Picadilly Circus, es el centro de Londres. Lleno de tiendas, restaurantes. Te encantará, podríamos darnos una vuelta, cerca está la calle de los cines, impresionante. Iríamos a ver el Big Ben, British Museum, o la National Gallery, que estoy seguro que te entusiasmarán._

_Podríamos dar tantas vueltas, incluso podríamos perder al tío Madara por las calles y estar simplemente tú y yo._

_Desde aquí sólo puedo desear que en casa vaya todo lo mejor posible. Ve a las clases de kendo sólo cuando esté Shisui, no te distancies de los amigos de la escuela y no dejes por ninguna razón el violín. Orochimaru debe de estar muy contento por tus avances si le sigues dedicando tanto tiempo como antes a las prácticas,__y quiero que me sorprendas con una pieza nueva cuando vuelva a verte._

_Echo de menos el violín Sasuke, echo de menos escucharte tocarlo con esa pasión._

_Por lo pronto no tengo más que decirte, espero que pronto reciba tu contestación._

_Seguiremos en contacto._

_Atte: Uchiha Itachi._

No decías mucho, pero era suficiente, me hacías partícipe de tu vida en la distancias y me hacías sentir querido sin necesidad de estar a mi lado.

Lo primero que hice cuando leí aquella carta fue coger mi violín y empezar a tocar para sorprenderte cuando pudieses escucharme. La próxima vez que cogieses el teléfono para hablar conmigo, ibas a escucharme tocar. Porque entre otras cosas, yo también echaba de menos el tocar una pieza para ti, el hacerte ver a través de la música lo mucho que te quería y necesitaba a mi lado.

Y así lo hice la siguiente vez que Tobi me pasó el teléfono, apenas te dio tiempo a saludarme cuando lo puse en manos libres y te hice partícipe una vez más de aquellos momentos en los que la música hablaba por mí.

Recuerdo las palabras que me dedicaste al terminar y volver a colocar el teléfono contra mi oreja.

- Gracias Sasuke –murmuraste-. Es precioso.

Aquellas simples palabras me hicieron sonreír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, porque las había necesitado demasiado sin darme cuenta.

Y el resto de tus cartas fueron siempre fascinantes. Hablabas de todo lo que había en Londres, de lo que ibas descubriendo por sus calles cada día que salías a pasear por ellas. Hablabas del Picadilly Center, de la calle de los cines y los estrenos, del metro, de la gente y sus costumbres… Hablabas de todo un mundo, y yo no tenía nada para ti. Nada que mostrarte.

Por eso empecé a escribirte en tercera persona, quería que mis cartas fuesen también especiales, quería que disfrutases al leerlas. Quería hacerte sonreír a través de ellas.

Y lo conseguí.

Te transmitía mis sentimientos a duras penas en ellas, pero lo conseguí. No tenía ninguna historia fascinante que contarte, pero sí sensaciones. Y las sentiste.

Siempre me respondía con ternura, y en tus cartas empezaron a aparecer frases con las que me hacías pensar y reflexionar.

Algunas eran frías, otras tormentosas, pero siempre llenas de un sentimiento oscuro que llegaba hasta mí, y me hacía sentir querido. Porque algo me decía que iban dirigidas a mí, aunque muchas veces no entendiese qué me hacía creer eso. Simplemente lo sabía.

A través de tus cartas me dabas esperanzas y ánimos, me hacían creer que llegaría el día en el que me llevarías lejos de Tobi, de sus sonrisas, sus gestos que pretendían ser cariñosos, y sus ojos negros y brillantes.

Y nunca dudé de lo que me decían tus cartas.

Tobi jamás llegó a leer ninguna de de ellas. Cada vez que llegaban a mí por manos del alegre y sonriente primo Shisui, las guardaba y escondía con recelo para que él no llegase hasta nosotros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El último año, Tobi cambió, pareciéndome aún más raro que de costumbre. Y solía desaparecer más a menudo. A veces me decía que un niño jamás debería crecer, ni perder la inocencia, que era la mejor etapa de la vida. Mientras hablaba me miraba fijamente, con un deje de pena.

- Ojalá no crecieses más –decía sonriéndome.

Y a veces me acariciaba el brazo, que yo apartaba inmediatamente.

- Estoy seguro que tu hermano querría exactamente lo mismo.

Pero yo estaba seguro de que tú no lo querrías Itachi.

- ¿Quieres crecer? –me preguntó un día.

Ese día.

- Claro que sí –contesté haciendo énfasis en la afirmación.

Él me sonrió.

- Vamos a las clases de kendo, Shisui llegará y se enfadará si no estamos.

Ambos salimos de la casa en dirección a la academia. Fuimos en silencio, y al llegar a la puerta, allí estaba el primo.

- Me alegra ver que sigues siendo tan puntual.

El primo asintió.

- Manías –replicó-. ¿Qué tal Sasuke? –me preguntó con una agradable sonrisa.

- Bien, esperando el fin de semana con ganas.

- Yo también, estoy harto de los trabajos de la facultad.

Hablamos mientras nos cambiábamos. Shisui era agradable y tranquilo, hablar con él me despejaba y me hacía olvidar los problemas que tenía con Tobi.

- Sasuke, vete a esa zona y practica el golpe que te enseñé el otro día. Hoy me voy a encargar de Shisui.

Ambos nos extrañamos ante aquello. Tobi solía poner mala cara cada vez que tenía que estar con el primo y no conmigo. Y aquello sólo fue el principio de todas las cosas extrañas que hizo aquel día.

Me puso a practicar y repasar golpes, mientras Tobi simplemente se iba con Shisui.

No sé exactamente lo que pasó entre ellos, pero Shisui estaba molesto y levemente preocupado.

- Si ocurre algo llámame –me susurró en los probadores-. No lo dudes…

Yo asentí.

- ¿Madara se ha acercado alguna vez a ti?

Negué sin entender exactamente a qué se refería.

- Sólo es un poco raro, pero nada más –dije.

- Vale, pero si hace algo más raro de lo normal, avísame.

- Tranquilo.

Pero Shisui tenía razón al estar preocupado. Tobi no paró de mirarme en todo el camino de vuelta.

- Sasuke, digas lo que digas no deberías crecer jamás… Eres demasiado perfecto como para envejecer.

Le miré fijamente durante unos segundos al no entender por qué decía todo eso.

- No sabes lo que tienes aún, Sasuke.

Lo que ocurrió aquella noche lo había estado pensando desde hacía algún tiempo. Pero en aquel instante yo no sabía que debía cuidarme de él.

Estaba cansado aquel día, la clase de kendo había sido más agotadora que de costumbre. Por lo que al llegar al sofá y esperar a que la cena estuviese lista, me quedé dormido.

Entre las tinieblas de mi sueño, sentí que algo extraño estaba pasando. Algo iba mal… Había sensaciones que no debía estar sintiendo…

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Tobi sobre mí besándome y acariciándome bajo la camiseta que llevaba.

Lo primero que hice cuando mi cuerpo por fin reaccionó fue empujarlo lejos de mí.

- Vaya… -murmuró sonriendo con los labios torcidos-. No se suponía que debieses despertarte aún –dijo con tranquilidad apresándome-, pero no pasa nada, no cambia nada.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al ver como se acercaba a mí otra vez para besarme.

- No… -susurré echando hacia atrás la cabeza todo lo que podía en aquella posición-. No…

- Te va a gustar Sasuke, a todos los niños les gusta… yo lo sé…

Me besó una y otra vez.

Besos cortos que no sabía como evitar. No importaba cuanto moviese la cabeza, o me removiese bajo él. Tobi continuaba sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Yo no quería y una sensación de opresión me asfixiaba al sentirme terriblemente culpable al no haberme librado aún de él.

- Tranquilo Sasuke.

Su mano recorrió mi pecho por encima de la camiseta, bajando lentamente y ejerciendo cierta presión sobre mí. Llegó hasta mi pantalón y siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

- Es natural… no es malo… Confía en mí.

Quería gritar que me dejase, que no me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, que me costaba respirar.

No quería que me bajase la cremallera.

No quería que me siguiese tocando.

No quería que me siguiese besando.

- Tobi, no –conseguí decir con la voz ahogada-. Tobi… para…

Pero no se detuvo, me sonrió y me besó aún con más fuerza.

- Mi nombre suena tan bien cuando lo pronuncias –me dijo extasiado ante mi horror.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos al saber que no se iba a detener y mi cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar aún contra él. La angustia me apresaba y me dificultaba pensar y respirar.

¿Por qué?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza no queriendo seguir viendo su rostro.

¿Por qué…?

Mi cuerpo temblaba aterrado bajo él.

¿Por qué no podía hacer nada?

Te necesitaba.

Itachi.

Te llamé en mi mente.

Volvía a necesitarte.

- Itachi… -susurré.

Tobi se alejó de mí levemente.

- ¿Llamas a tu hermano Sasuke? –me preguntó con burla-. Si tú supieras… -se rió entonces alegremente-. Si tú supieras Sasuke…

Temblé al escucharle decir esas palabras. No me gustaba aquel tono socarrón que me heló la sangre.

- Itachi –te volví a llamar.

- Abre los ojos Sasuke, tu querido hermano Itachi, es igual que yo –me susurró al oído.

Ante aquellas palabras mis ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron para mirarle fijamente. Tobi sonreía ampliamente, satisfecho con lo que acababa de decir y alegre por lo que estaba haciendo.

- Itachi te desea tanto como yo. Quiere hacerte lo mismo que yo, y seguro que si aún no lo ha hecho es porque es un cobarde que se cree mejor que yo –siguió hablando en mi oído.

- No –negué revolviéndome con fuerza.

- ¿Te duele escuchar la verdad de tu supuesto hermano perfecto?

- Es mentira.

- Pobre niño Sasuke que cree en su hermano –dijo con falsa pena.

- Él no es como tú –grité dolido por su acusación.

Entonces Tobi alzó el brazo y me golpeó con fuerza en el rostro.

- No grites –siseó-. No grites…

- Déjame –seguí gritando-. Déjame…

Cubrió mi boca con fuerza y sentí un sabor metálico en mi boca.

Sangre… mi sangre.

Saqué las fuerzas que hacía unos instantes no encontraba y le empujé lejos de mí.

No podía permitir que te pusiese al mismo nivel que él.

No podía consentir que continuase tocándome.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía lo que significaban sus caricias y lo mal que estaban. Lo sabía… sin embargo no entendía por qué se sentía tan incorrecto… realmente no entendía nada de aquella situación.

Tobi cayó al suelo, tirado me miró con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Te duele que me meta con tu hermano, Sasuke? –preguntó levantándose-. ¿Más incluso que el que yo te toque?

Mi cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente.

- No te acerques…

- ¿Preferirías que fuese Itachi el que estuviese aquí?

Nunca lo hubiese preferido en aquel instante. Jamás, porque lo que me estaba haciendo Tobi era horrible, y tú jamás podrías hacerme algo tan horrible, o al menos eso deseaba yo.

- No… no… no… no… cállate… cállate…

Empecé a repetir que se callase como si fuese un mantra. No quería seguir escuchando su voz. No podía soportarlo. Me decía que me iba a gustar, me prometía que lo iba a disfrutar. Y me repetía entre frases que era suyo, que le pertenecía.

- Mío Sasuke, eres mío.

Sin saber exactamente cómo se lanzó encima mía otra vez. Sus manos estaban sobre mí otra vez. Su boca me besaba con desesperación, su saliva se quedaba pegada a mi piel y me hacía temblar aún más cuando la brisa me rozaba.

Y al primer escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me sentí terriblemente sucio. Asqueroso, era asqueroso… debía serlo para que alguien como Tobi me deseara.

- No me toques… no…

Me escurrí entre sus brazos. Un tirón, un crujido… volvía a estar en el suelo. Tobi me había agarrado de la camiseta antes de que pudiese irme corriendo de su lado. Y sin darme a tiempo a nada más me golpeó con una triunfal sonrisa.

- Mío, después de esta noche vas a ser mío para siempre.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí y movió las caderas con diversión.

- Se va a sentir bien, al final siempre se siente bien. Además no eres de los más mayores con los que he estado, así que te aseguro que va a doler poco.

Cogió mi camiseta y la rompió aún más.

- Eres tan perfecto Sasuke que es injusto que tuvieses que crecer. Un pecado, eso es lo que es.

Con una de sus manos me cogió las muñecas y las inmovilizó. Paseó su lengua por mi cuello, bajando lentamente, mientras que con la mano libre bajaba por mi estómago hasta llegar a los pantalones.

Cerré los ojos. Las lágrimas caían sin control y yo sólo negaba una y otra vez lo que estaba pasando.

Sentí su fría mano meterse por dentro de los calzoncillos y tocarme, acariciarme. Y su boca atrapó la mía ahogando el grito que solté de terror. Mordió mi labio inferior provocando que más sangre saliese de la herida.

- ¿Te empieza a gustar? –preguntó-. Di mi nombre Sasuke.

Negué con la cabeza al ser incapaz de decir nada. Mi cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y sólo podía esperar a que soltase el agarre de mis muñecas para poder intentar nada más.

Debía encontrar la manera de alejarlo de mí.

Estuvo largo rato sobre mí, sin dejar de tocarme, sin detenerse. Disfrutando de cada parte de piel que tenía a su merced.

Se confió y soltó durante un segundo mis muñecas. Recordé un movimiento de kendo que me enseñó nuestro padre y lo puse en práctica, logrando quitarme de encima a Tobi.

Corrí hasta la cocina donde cogí lo primero que vi que podía servirme de arma. Un cuchillo.

- Eres un niño malo Sasuke –me dijo con mirada seria-. Al final resulta que te he malcriado, no te enseñé quien mandaba en esta casa.

- No… te acerques… -dije con voz dudosa.

- ¿Me vas a atacar?

- Sí…

No sonó convincente. Y por ello, sin añadir nada más se tiró otra vez sobre mí. Lo esquivé esta vez y salí corriendo sin dirección alguna. Di vueltas con Tobi tras de mí al no ser capaz de pensar en un plan mejor.

Y sólo recuerdo el golpe contra el sofá, alzar el cuchillo como protección y sentir como algo lo atravesaba provocando que me cayese al suelo con Tobi encima de nuevo, sólo que ya no se movía. Ya no me acariciaba. Ya no me sonreía.

- ¿Tobi…? –pregunté sin apenas aire.

Su boca se movió y yo me alejé rápidamente con el cuchillo en la mano. Pero no dijo nada, salió sangre de su boca y nada más.

El cuchillo cayó de mi mano revotando contra el suelo.

Estaba muerto.

Tobi estaba muerto.

Cuando mi mente terminó de procesar aquella información observé aterrado mis manos llenas de su sangre.

Había matado a Tobi.

Era un asesino.

- Itachi –te llamé con hilo de voz sin dejar de mirar mis manos llenas de sangre,

Y me quedé de rodillas en el suelo, lleno de sangre, de heridas y moretones. Mi mente ya no era capaz de funcionar, y sólo pensaba en que te necesitaba Itachi.

- Itachi…

¿Dónde estabas Itachi?

**Fin**

Y hasta aquí.

Quisiera decir que el próximo estará pronto, pero mejor no dar falsas esperanzas. Intentaré que sea subido lo antes posible.

Agradecimientos: Hokuto no Ken, KariDei Uchiha, sanpark, Alexandra Uchiha Rem, Isabellatrix Black Swan, siitto, Tina-117, Ayumi Warui, jazmin 234, Yue, minerva, Ares Sasuke, Itachiuchihafan.

Y nada más, hasta el próximo!


	7. Capítulo VI

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran MasashiKishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y creo que nada más.

Sé que me he retrasado muchísimo y pido disculpas por ello. La facultad me tiene absorbida con sus estudios y sus trabajos (hay profesores que piensan que no hay vida más allá de su asignatura). Además he estado bloqueada bastante tiempo porque quería enlazar varias cosas y no sabía cómo. Aparte querría haberlo subido el Domingo, pero por motivos personales no he podido.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Ares Sasuke por sacar tiempo para seguir corrigiendo todo lo que escribo (aunque a veces se retrase ^-^).

Sin entretenerles más, les dejo con el fic. Espero que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo VI**

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve allí?

¿Cuántas horas…?

No lo sé.

Simplemente el tiempo pasó, y yo permanecí allí, sobre el suelo mirando sin ver mis manos. Temblando, asustado al no saber qué hacer, ni qué había hecho.

La sangre que cubría mi cuerpo se secó. Dejándome una terrible sensación de piel acartonada. Pero no me moví.

No podía moverme.

Todo a mi alrededor parecía irreal y lejano.

La sangre, los muebles, su cuerpo, el dolor… Nada parecía real, porque algo dentro de mí me decía que no podía serlo.

La vida siguió tranquilamente fuera de la casa, el ruido de la gente llegaba a mí en forma de ecos y a poco la luz desapareció por completo, dejándome en la oscuridad, en la que me sumí yo también.

El frío me invadió y todos mis pensamientos se centraron en las tinieblas, y entre ellas Tobi me persiguió, sonriéndome con la sangre saliendo por la comisura de sus labios mientras me decía que siempre sería suyo ahora.

Suyo y de nadie más.

De repente sentí algo rozar mi rostro.

Me giré lentamente, a causa del entumecimiento del que mis músculos eran prisioneros.

Y allí estabas tú, Itachi.

Entre todas las tinieblas de las que era preso, apareciste tú. Busqué en tus ojos la seguridad que siempre me transmitían, pero choqué contra un muro de dudas y miedos que me hundieron más.

Dirigí entonces mis ojos a su cuerpo y quise llorar, pero no pude. Todo mi cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar ante nada. Era como una sombra en aquella habitación, que no se mueve y no puede apenas ver ni oír.

Simplemente se limitaba a estar ahí.

Me cogiste entonces entre tus brazos y me alejaste de su cuerpo. No sé a donde me llevaste, apenas recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió ese día.

Me dejaste solo y yo me limité a quedarme quieto y mirar mis manos cubiertas de sangre como si esperase que en algún momento desapareciese.

El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía sin reaccionar.

Fui una sombra.

Su sangre reseca me tenía absorbido, sólo era capaz de mirarla, de desear que no estuviese ahí. Porque si parpadeaba y se iba, significaría que nada de lo ocurrido era real.

Que Tobi no me había besado,

Que Tobi no me había tocado.

Y que yo no le había asesinado.

En algún momento volviste. No sé cuando.

Supongo que me aseaste, no lo recuerdo bien, pero lo sé porque mi ropa manchada y rota desapareció y su sangre se fue de mis manos, volviendo a ser de aquel tono pálido que me caracterizaba.

Mis manos dejaron de ser rojas, pero la sensación de estar ahíno desapareció. Seguía notándola adherida a mi piel, como una especie de veneno corrosivo que no dejaba de arder.

No recuerdo nada. Ni si me hablaste, ni si me abrazaste… nada. Sólo que de repente, cuando la sangre desapareció, caí en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Aunque antes escuché el eco de tu voz decirme algo y algo dentro de mí supo con toda certeza que todo se arreglaría, porque cuando tú estabas conmigo, todo estaba bien.

No soñé con nada, todo fue oscuro. Y no pudo ser mejor, porque entre esa oscuridad, Tobi no apareció para atormentarme como había estado haciendo desde que le maté. No hubo miedo, ni terror… sólo oscuridad… y escondida en ella, túItachi, aunque yo no fuese capaz de verte.

Estuve a oscuras mucho tiempo. Durmiendo sin pesadillas contigo a mi lado. Hasta que me despertaste.

Escuché mi nombre repetidas veces, casi como un murmullo lejano.

- Sasuke... -me llamaste con cuidado.

Al abrir los ojos, todo a mí alrededor parecía irreal. Una realidad lejana que se encontraba frente a mis ojos, pero en a la que yo no era capaz de alcanzar. Me erguí y con la mirada perdida, intenté entender donde estaba, por qué no estaba en el salón, sentado sobre el suelo con él a mi lado, inmóvil, frío...

- Sasuke -volví a escuchar que me llamabas-, escúchame bien.

Tus manos que se encontraban sujetando fuertemente mis hombros, se movieron para zarandearme con delicadeza. Pero yo apenas podía reaccionar ante nada. Estaba perdido en la oscuridad de la noche aún... y no sabía como salir.

- A los ojos Sasuke, mírame a los ojos.

Pero no era capaz de mantenerla mirada fija en ningún punto. Todo lo que veía eran formas que no era capaz de distinguir. Y entre toda aquella nebulosa que me rodeaba, yo no era capaz de diferenciarte. Sentí tus manos moverse con lentitud hasta mi rostro y apresarlo

- Es muy importante que me atiendas Sasuke -murmuraste apurado y con voz temblorosa-. Si no quieres que nos separen otra vez, debes escucharme.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza con fuerza y me hicieron estremecer, sacándome de mi letargo. La habitación siguió en penumbras dentro de mi mente, pero no tu rostro que adquirió forma ante mí.

No quería volver a tenerte lejos.

No quería volver a vivir sin ti a mi lado.

Cuando no estabas cerca todo salía mal. Todo iba mal.

Y si me separaban de ti no sabría qué sería de mí.

Mis ojos entonces encontraron los tuyos y no fui capaz de dejar de mirarte.

Te necesitaba hermano, y no iba a permitir que nos volviesen a separar, porque tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir.

- Bien... -susurraste con cierto alivio en la voz-. El tío no está muerto, ¿vale? -dijiste con una seguridad abrumadora para mí.

Pero yo lo había visto, y tú también, Tobi estaba muerto, su cuerpo estaba en el salón, desangrándose.

- Pe... pero yo... -balbuceé incapaz de entender con claridad lo que me decías.

- No, no le has clavado un cuchillo -me cortaste.

- Yo lo... hice... yo...

Podía recordar el peso de su cuerpo, su sangre caer, el ruido al tocar el suelo. Podía recordarlo todo con claridad en mente, no podía negar todo eso como me estabas pidieno... No podía.

- Sasuke, escucha mis palabras porque son las que debes decir si no quieres que nos separen -dijiste despacio para que las escuchase bien.

Y supe entonces que aquello que ibas a repetirme una y otra vez sería la mentira que me salvaría y con la que podríamos estar juntos aún.

- No le has matado -continuaste entonces.

Negué con un suave movimiento de cabeza. No le había matado, me dije para mis adentros.

- El tío se ha ido. Te intentó violar, pero yo llegué y le detuve, discutimos y se fue. No le has matado.

Tus palabras eran rápidas y se me escapaban, pero entendía lo que me querían decir.

Y las repetiste una y otra vez hasta que yo fui capaz de empezar a repetirlas junto a ti. Y cada vez añadías más detalles a la historia que debería contar a la policía.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos así?

No lo sé, pero cuando salimos de la casa ya había amanecido y el sol me golpeó la cara con fuerza.

Fuimos a comisaría, sin avisar a nadie.

Al hablar, y decir lo que íbamos a denunciar, todo empezó a ocurrir demasiado rápido. Nos atendieron y te dejaron rellenando unos papeles mientras a mí me llevaban junto a una mujer que con delicadeza empezó a hablar conmigo sobre lo ocurrido.

Y mentí, como tú esperabas que hiciera.

Mentí, como yo quería hacer.

Les conté cómo Madara se había abalanzado sobre mí, me había besado, golpeado, tocado… Y mentí sobre la hora y el final que tuvo todo aquello. De mis labios salió el final que tú habías ideado Itachi, y el que yo habría deseado.

Un final en el que tú llegabas y me lo quitabas de encima. Un final en el que le gritabas y me defendías. Un final en el que él se iba y no terminaba desangrado sobre mí.

Un final perfecto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando todo terminó y me dejaron salir fui corriendo a tus brazos. Allí ya estaban los tíos y los abuelos estaban de camino, pero yo sólo quería llegar a tus brazos, en los que lloré amargamente por todo lo que había pasado, por todo lo que había tenido que recordar.

Y lloré porque, de alguna manera, sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Tal y como ocurrió tras el accidente de nuestros padres, una parte de mí se fue con el cadáver de Tobi.

Y lloré porque me sentía sucio e indigno, y no sabía exactamente por qué.

Lloré en tus brazos, que me arroparon mientras me llevaban a la casa de los tíos en donde me dejaste en la cama. Me quitaste los zapatos y, tal cual, me metiste en la cama.

Desde allí pude ver tus ojos negros brillar con culpa y arrepentimiento. Desde la cama vi como los tíos suspiraban llenos de pena y Shisui se lamentaba. Y al llegar los abuelos, vi como lloraban amargamente mientras maldecían a su hijo.

Desde allí pude ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo lo que había provocado. Y entonces pensé que quizás debería haberme callado.

Si Tobi me hubiese hecho lo que él quería, yo no lo habría matado. Si yo no me hubiese resistido, no habrías tenido que esconder ningún cadáver poniéndote en riesgo, ni habría culpabilidad en tus ojos. Si yo me hubiese dejado hacer, nadie lloraría, ni se lamentaría, ni sufriría como lo estábamos haciendo en aquel instante.

Si Tobi siguiese vivo, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Todo habría seguido como si nada y todos habrían seguido felices.

Pero ya era tarde. El daño estaba hecho y no había vuelto atrás. Y junto a la vergüenza de haber sido objeto de deseo y devoción de Tobi, se instaló la culpa del dolor que había provocado sin saberlo al matarlo.

Y me sentía tremendamente sucio por todo ello.

Me escondí entre las sábanas y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Quería dormir y olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos, al menos no para ver la realidad que me rodeaba.

Entonces, con los ojos cerrados, me sentí tremendamente cansado, agotado… Y poco a poco, dejé el mundo de lo consciente para adentrarme en los sueños. Sueños que nada tenían que ver con los que tenía mientras estabas en Londres.

No soñé contigo, ni con Londres, ni con aeropuertos, ni con el colegio… Aquel que dominó mis sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas fue Tobi.

Se aparecía ante mí sonriente, como si aquel cuchillo jamás le hubiese atravesado. Y en aquel mundo de pesadilla yo no era capaz de gritar, sus manos cubrían mi boca con fuerza y de ellos no podía salir ningún sonido.

Pero al menos en aquella pesadilla, tú sí llegaste a tiempo, porque cuando todo parecía perdido, tus rostro apareció ante mí.

- Sasuke, ya pasó… Madara no está… soy yo, soy yo… sólo quedo yo… -me dijiste al despertarme-. Ya está bien… todo va a estar bien… él no va a volver… sólo soy yo…

Tus brazos me rodeaban con firmeza y tus ojos me miraban fijamente, llenos de culpa, pero seguros de lo que decías.

- Se fue… no hay nada que temer Sasuke… ahora voy a estar siempre contigo… ya no hay nada que temer.

Quise creer en tus palabras. Quise creer que Tobi no volvería, quise creer que no debía haber miedo… quise creer muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ella se volvió real.

Tobi me persiguió durante más tiempo del que podríamos creer.

Y aquella fue la primera de muchas pesadillas en las que él acudía para terminar lo que no pudo hacerme.

Al día siguiente llegaron los abuelos, llenos de remordimientos vinieron hasta mí y me abrazaron. Todos volvimos a estar en esa habitación.

Estuvieron largo rato conmigo, hasta que la abuela me pidió que descansase, pero yo no podía descansar. No quería dormir, tenía miedo de Tobi. Tuviste que leer mi pensamiento, porque con voz clara y tranquila pediste ir al salón para hablar sobre algunas cosas.

- Sé que posiblemente no sea el momento, pero creo que Sasuke estará más tranquilo si sabe qué será ahora de nosotros –dijiste.

Todos asintieron dudosos mientras mis ojos te miraban anhelantes. Me habías prometido estar juntos y esperaba que pudieses arreglarlo, como siempre hacías.

- Claro, es comprensible –dijo la tía Maki-. Sasuke intenta descansar.

Se despidieron con cariño y cierta pena en su voz. Al final nos quedamos solos los dos.

- Todo va a salir bien Sasuke, todo va a salir bien… Estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Te acercaste a mí y me diste un suave beso en la frente. Te alejaste unos segundos para ir a la estantería del primo y poder coger uno de sus libros.

- Seguramente no dormirás hasta que todo esté aclarado, así que ten –me ofreciste el libro-. Hace tiempo que no te recomendaba un libro –sonreíste con tristeza-. A ver qué te parece.

Asentí, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

- Todo saldrá bien –repetiste una vez más antes de salir de la habitación-. Te prometo que estaremos juntos.

Al quedarme solo quise llorar, pero no podía… ya no podía. Las lágrimas no aparecían. Sin embargo la pena recorría mi cuerpo con lentitud. No tenía fuerzas para esforzarme en nada.

Y no fue hasta un par de días más tarde que viniste a mí para darme la noticia que ansiaba escuchar.

Yo seguía con ese libro que me diste. Estaba acostado, evitaba salir de la cama. Había algo dentro de mí que no quería moverse de ese lugar. Quizás fuese porque escondido tras las sábanas me sentía protegido, oculto. Mientras estaba allí, no había apenas necesidad de cambiarme y, por tanto, mostrar las marcas que aún perduraban amoratadas en mi piel.

Llamaste con unos golpes en la puerta y entraste, yo simplemente me limité a mirarte.

- ¿Qué tal estás? –preguntaste acercándote a la cama para sentarte junto a mí.

- Bien.

No estaba bien, pero era lo único que se me ocurría decir. De esa manera me intentaba convencer a mí mismo que todo estaba bien. Además estaba harto de preocuparte, de que te sintieses culpable por algo que tú no podrías haber evitado.

**-** Hemos hablado muy poco sobre el tema, pero ya hemos arreglado lo de tu custodia –dijiste con tranquilidad.

Al escucharte, te miré con más intensidad que antes. Quería saber qué ocurriría con nosotros. Quería saber si en aquella casa volveríamos sólo nosotros dos, si podríamos volver a aquellos días en los que éramos una familia y no estábamos rotos. Faltarían nuestros padres, pero tú y yo hermano, podríamos intentar recomponer aquella felicidad. O eso quería pensar.

Oh Itachi, de verdad lo quería.

- Seré yo quien me encargue de todo.

Suspiré aliviado por ello, y de mis ojos sólo pudo salir gratitud y paz infinita, y una calma que me relajó durante varios segundos me invadió.

Solos tú y yo… ni segundas, ni terceras personas.

Solos tú y yo.

- Los abuelos sólo se quedarán hasta que vean que podemos arreglárnoslas por nosotros mismos –me informaste-. No lo hemos hablado formalmente, pero ya es definitivo. Dentro de poco…

Viviríamos juntos, pensé. Pero un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en Tobi… ¿Qué había sido de su cuerpo? Necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿Qué hiciste con el tío? –te interrumpí.

¿Dónde estaba su cuerpo descansando? Lo quería lejos de mí, lejos de nosotros para poder estar más tranquilo.

- Él se fue Sasuke. La policía se está encargando de ello.

Y al escucharte supe que jamás me lo dirías, pero también supe que te habías encargado bien de él. Tobi estaba lejos, bien escondido… No volvería jamás, pensé. Estaba lejos de nosotros, de mí, no podía volver a mí, a mis sueños.

- Hay cosas mi pequeño Sasuke que nunca podrás saber y una de ellas será su paradero –añadiste acariciando mis cabellos.

Casi sin pensar estuve a punto de retirarme, pero no lo hice. Quería a Tobi lejos porque aún le temía, porque había dejado una huella en mí que no podía controlar y que día a día dolía más.

Sus manos se habían quedado marcadas en mi piel, como grabadas a fuego. Y cuando más dolían era cuando sentía el calor de las manos de las personas porque durante un segundo, sin poder evitarlo, recordaba las suyas y me sentía morir.

Vi en tus ojos un rastro de dolor al verme. Debía controlarlo, debía olvidar a Tobi, debía ocultar lo que sentía.

Me miraste fijamente, y en tus ojos pude ver el brillo de una promesa jamás pronunciada. Y me acariciaste la mejilla como si en cualquier instante pudiese romperme.

Y en ese instante quise que pudiese cumplir esa promesa, que pudieses hacer desaparecer a Tobi de mi vida, nuestras vidas para siempre.

Lo deseé con tanta fuerza…

Acercaste tus labios a mi frente y la besaste con dulzura y delicadeza.

- Descansa Sasuke –susurraste.

Tus ojos seguían brillando con fuerza y en ellos podía percibir claramente aquella promesa en la que me gritabas que lo arreglarías todo, que todo volvería a estar bien, que yo volvería a estar bien.

Y yo te creí como un tonto, porque tú eras el único que podría arreglarlo todo. Sólo túItachi.

- Duerme Sasuke –me dijiste con voz tenue.

Pero yo no quería dormir porque en mis sueños Tobi me perseguía y me aferraba entre sus brazos. Tenía miedo de que volviese a mí.

- Yo te velaré.

Y, como siempre, te creí mientras tus brazos me rodeaban con cariño y no dejabas de mirarme.

Sólo tú me dabas paz Itachi. Y entre tus brazos la sentí. La paz y tranquilidad de creer que el demonio que poblaba mis sueños, se iría para siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durante los días que estuve en la casa de los tíos, de alguna manera, Sakura y Naruto consiguieron saber donde estaba y vinieron a verme varias veces. La primera vez, hubo largos silencios incómodos que Naruto se encargaba de rellenar con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese.

Y en algún momento, aquellos silencios desaparecieron y siempre se escuchaban sus voces que me hablaban del colegio, los profesores, y toda la tarea que mandaban y que me traían para no quedarme descolgado.

- No sabes lo que ha pasado a estas alturas del curso –dijo Naruto con voz indignada-. Ha venido un nuevo compañero.

Alcé una ceja al escucharle, al no entender por qué un nuevo compañero era algo malo para él.

- Es un idiota…

- Lo que pasa es que se ha metido con él –explicó Sakura.

- Yo siempre me meto con él.

- Sí bueno, se ha metido con un tema que para los chicos es muy delicado –continuó-. Es un tema de tamaño.

Era un tema con el que no me sentía cómodo, pero que aguanté sin mostrar descontento. Con Naruto y Sakura no pensaba mucho en Tobi, ellos eran una vía de escape a todo lo que me rodeaba, con ellos no había miradas culpables, ni pena escondida. Y no quería perder eso.

No quería perder ese bienestar…

Cuando Sakura venía, hablaba sobre las tareas y sobre lo mucho que se me echaba de menos, ya sin esas sonrisitas ni risitas agudas que tanto me molestaban antes.

Y Naruto, que se presentaba casi de manera diaria, me daba conversación, se mostraba completamente natural y me invitaba a su casa a jugar a cualquier videojuego nuevo que tuviese, mientras me pedía sutilmente que estudiásemos juntos para que sus notas siguiesen mejorando.

Cuando estaban ellos, Tobi desaparecía de mi mente. Y eso me hacía apreciarles más, y ver que eran unos grandes amigos, sobretodo Naruto que no faltaba jamás en sus visitas, además era quien más me alejaba de la realidad y me mostraba una vida normal, sin miedo, sin culpa, ni suciedad. Con ellos, sin darme apenas cuenta, sonreía un poco más por todo ello.

Y de alguna manera, Naruto me daba lo que tú eras incapaz, porque en el azul de sus ojos no había miedo, ni vergüenza, ni culpa… y tus ojos negros lo reflejaban a todas horas.

Aunque en Naruto jamás encontré el cariño y el calor de tus brazos, me daba algo que en aquellos instantes necesitaba más.

Naturalidad y olvido.

**Fin del Capítulo VI**

Y hasta aquí fue. Me ha costado, pero lo he terminado y me siento orgullosa por ello. Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradecimientos: Ares Sasuke, Isabellatrix Black Swan, KariDei Uchiha, Alexandra Uchiha Rem, Itachiuchihafan, sanpark mononoke-san, Ayumi Warui, jazmin 234, minerva, The Russo, UchihacestForever, Sayo Rio, Liza Austen.

Y ya, antes de irme, pedir como de costumbre un review, aunque no lo parezca por lo que tardo en actualizar, son vida para mí.

Una última cosa, el siguiente espero no tardar tanto, ya que tengo vacaciones, espero poder escribir, aunque una nunca sabe porque cuando se quiere dar cuenta está demasiado liada y no tiempo de nada.

Hasta el siguiente! ^o^


	8. Capítulo VII

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran MasashiKishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y creo que nada más.

Como viene siendo habitual en cada capítulo, me disculpo por tardar tanto, sacar tiempo para lo que una quiere es complicado -_-

Pero bueno, aquí ya está la continuación, sin más preámbulos les dejo para que lo puedan leer con tranquilidad.

Espero que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo VII**

Durante un tiempo los abuelos vivieron con nosotros, nos enseñaron a llevar la casa, a hacer bien los cálculos y se preocuparon excesivamente por mí, mi comportamiento, mi carácter y mi nueva forma de vestir. Y yo aguanté todo aquello porque sabía que lo hacían porque pensaban que era lo mejor, pero no cedí ante nada.

Después de lo de Tobi, me sentía incapaz de recibir un abrazo como si nada, mi cuerpo reaccionaba casi por sí solo y se estremecía antes de que pudiese evitarlo. Y odiaba que me pasase eso, por eso me volví más distante y solitario. Me encontraba mejor así. Y ya era tarde para cambiarlo.

Y si mi estilo cambió, fue por comodidad. Con el negro sentía que podía esconder todo aquello de lo que me avergonzaba y me hacía sentir tan sucio. Además, a ti te gustaba, y me gustaba ver tus sonrisas mientras me comprabas la ropa.

Las cosas con Orochimaru siguieron como siempre. Él no me dejaba perder demasiado el tiempo. Incluso empezó a darme clases de piano para estar más preparado llegado el momento. Según él, los grandes siempre debían conocer varios instrumentos.

Incluso en ocasiones comentaba con una sonrisa ladeada que, para algunos grandes maestros de la música y el arte en general, sacaban sus mejores obras de la tragedia. A su manera, era la mejor forma que encontraba de era así.

- ¿Seguirás con la música? –me preguntó un día.

Yo le miré fijamente unos segundos sin decir nada.

- Tu vida está aquí Sasuke, entre notas y melodías acompañadas de aplausos.

Me pilló desprevenido, pese a todo lo que me gustaba el violín, jamás había pensado seguir con esos estudios en cuanto entrase en la universidad. Tenía otros planes, otras aspiraciones.

- La música puede serlo todo Sasuke –dijo con una sonrisa confiada-, puede ser alegría, tristeza, dolor, plenitud… Mil sensaciones, o emociones… La música puede transmitir tantas cosas Sasuke. Y tú tienes parte de ese poder.

Yo asentí aquella vez, como todas las veces que siguieron. Orochimaru veía algo en mí que le hacía pensar que quería abandonar la música.

Y tenía razón.

Muchas veces, cuando estaba solo, pensaba en nuestros padres y en lo distinta que sería nuestra vida sin ellos. En lo perfecto que sería todo con ellos a nuestro lado. Y muchas noches, en silencio, los imaginaba.

Imaginaba que estaban con nosotros y fantaseaba con esa visión. Y era entonces, más que nunca, cuando quería traerlos de vuelta de la muerte. Quería ese poder.

Y en el mundo sólo había unas personas capaces de poseer un poder sobre la vida y la muerte que me satisficiese, los médicos.

Sasuke sabía que aquella opción le habría gustado a su padre que se habría mostrado orgulloso al ver un médico en la madre le habría sonreído feliz ante la noticia… Y todo habría sido perfecto.

Pero cuando escuchaba a Orochimaru dudaba, porque era a través de la música que encontraba paz en ocasiones. Porque cuando tocaba era cuando realmente me olvidaba de la realidad en la que vivía y era rodeado por un halo de efímera felicidad.

Y dudaba unos instantes antes de volver a decirme a mí mismo que en la medicina estaba mi futuro.

Incluso Naruto se mostraba reacio a que dejase el violín. Cada vez que hablábamos sobre lo que nos gustaría ser, Naruto se encargaba de decidir por mí.

- Sasuke seguirá con la música –solía decirle a Sakura-. Es demasiado bueno.

- Ya, pero tiene que ser el que lo decida, no tú.

Cuando le escuchaba jamás decía nada, porque algo dentro de mí evitaba que le diese la mala noticia a Naruto de no seguir.

Naruto siempre se mostró muy entusiasmado, y no faltaba jamás a ningún recital en el que yo apareciese. Y no quería defraudarle diciéndole que mi vida no estaba donde él creía.

- De todos modos, si no soy yo, será Orochimaru –replicó un día con una sonrisa-. Está encantado con Sasuke y según mi tío Jiraiya quiere que termine dando conciertos, y he escuchado que es muy pesado.

- Al final haré lo que quiera –repliqué.

Sabía que Orochimaru haría todo lo posible para que terminase mis estudios de música, pero aparte de las palabras no tenía más influencia sobre mí. Fue una equivocación pensar así. Orochimaru tenía más recursos de los que podría haber imaginado. Pero en aquel entonces no me imaginaba lo decidido que estaba a llevarme a los más grandes teatros.

Y tú Itachi, siempre estabas a mi lado cuando tocaba el violín en casa. No decías nada sobre mi futuro, jamás. Simplemente te acercabas a mí y te quedabas a mí lado sin decir nada, mirándome fijamente y dedicándome una leve sonrisa.

Entonces era cuando las dudas me asaltaban. Cuando no estaba seguro de si dejar la música, porque era cuando me escuchabas tocar cuando estábamos más unidos y yo sentía que volaba sobre todo y todos mostrándote un esplendor que sólo tú podías ver.

Pero en las noches, solo y rodeado de pesadillas, me decía que los fantasmas sólo se irían si me dedicaba a intentar salvar vidas a cambio de la de nuestros padres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tras la desaparición de Tobi, yo me sentía ruin por haberte obligado a hacer lo que hiciste. Oficialmente estaba en paradero desconocido, pero yo sabía la verdad por más que intentases negármela. Yo sabía lo que había hecho, lo que había ocurrido. Y no había forma de olvidarlo.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que me había hecho, donde me había tocado y el sabor amargo de sus labios candentes y salvajes.

Lo recordaba todo.

Y me sentía sucio por ello, por no haberlo evitado, por haberme quedado quieto, por haberlo evitado, por haberle matado, por no haberle dejado hacer.

Me sentía sucio por lo que había ocurrido.

Y me sentía culpable por todo el dolor que había provocado sin quererlo. Porque aunque nadie dijese nada, aunque todos callaseis yo sabía el mal que escondía vuestra mirada, sobretodo la tuya Itachi.

Y no podía resistirlo.

Y huía lejos de todo porque sino, no sabría cómo continuar.

El recuerdo de Tobi me atormentaba y en casa no había salida posible. Sólo fuera de ella encontraba algo de paz, en los ojos azules de Naruto, que brillaban sin miedo ni culpa.

Me alejaba de ti para estar con él, por la paz que transmitía, y con su mirada limpia de cualquier culpa.

Con él no me sentía tan culpable, ni tan sucio. Porque Naruto apenas sabía nada y lo poco que sabía lo alejaba de nosotros y creaba un lugar seguro.

Y yo me sentía relajado, sin miedo a nada.

- ¿Sabes Sasuke? Si lo apruebo todo con una media decente mis padres han prometido regalarme el videojuego de coches que tanto he ansiado tener.

Naruto hablaba de cosas vanas.

- Y cuando lo tengas vas a venir a mi casa a jugar.

Me invitaba a estar con él sin miedo.

- Y no admito un no por respuesta Sasuke.

Y mi nombre salía libremente de su boca, lleno de alegría.

- ¿Qué me dices?

Yo simplemente bufé, y él lo tradujo.

- Te voy a dar una paliza –replicó dando por sentado que iría.

- Estoy pensando en invitar a Sakura, pero no estoy seguro de que le guste.

Naruto miró el reloj.

- Es tarde, tú tenías que irte hoy temprano, ¿no?

- Sí, pero voy bien de tiempo.

Naruto asintió.

- En pocos días empezará el curso –dijo con una sonrisa triste-. ¿Cómo crees que irá?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Como siempre, bien.

Naruto me sonrió.

- Y a ti también –dije casi sin pensarlo-. Te van a regalar un juego si sacas buenas notas, y ambos sabemos que cuando hay recompensa siempre sacas una buena media.

- Tienes razón –asintió con una amplia sonrisa-. Todo sea por mi juego. Y ahora te dejo marchar, ya tengo los libros para el curso.

Asentí.

- La próxima vez no pierdas la lista de los libros, no pienso venir a ayudarte y a dar vueltas por las tiendas.

- Claro, claro… -dijo moviendo la mano como si pretendiese tranquilizarme porque no iba a volver a pasar cuando sabía que sí-. Nos veremos pronto.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Adiós.

Se despidió de mí echando a correr como el energúmeno que era.

Yo me limité a observarle marchar y después me dirigí a casa donde me estabas esperando.

Una parte de mí quería ir contigo, pero la otra se negaba. No era fácil volver a casa. No para ver el miedo brillar en tus ojos.

Al llegar a casa me saludaste.

- ¿Qué tal Naruto?

- Tan nervioso y vago que siempre –contesté con sinceridad-. Simplemente no quería ir al instituto a volver a copiar los nombres de los libros.

- Sasuke, esta tarde hay que ir a comprar ropa.

Yo no dije nada.

- Bueno, vamos a las tiendas góticas, porque es allí donde supongo que encontraremos antes algo que te guste, aunque sea un poco más caro.

Iba a negarme. Debíamos tener mucho cuidado con lo que gastábamos y, aunque hubiese crecido bastante ese verano, no veía la necesidad de ir a comprar más ropa cuando la otra aún me quedaba bien.

- Y no digas nada que para algo nos han dado ese dinero. Prefiero comprarte cosas que sé que te vas a poner antes que cosas más baratas que vas a evitar ponerte al final –dijiste sin darme más opción a negarme.

- ¿Y tú? –pregunté, no te había visto comprarte nada.

- Yo ya tengo ropa Sasuke, en Londres pude comprarme muchas cosas y aparte como no crezco tanto pues no tengo la misma necesidad.

Querría haber dicho algo, pero no me dejaste. Me cogiste y me arrastraste a la tienda. No tenía muchas ganas, y te dejé hacer. Sabía que lo que escogieses me gustaría.

Me pasabas la ropa y esperabas mi visto bueno. No me probé allí la ropa. No me gustaba probarme la ropa en las tiendas. Lo odiaba.

Odiaba el cambiarme en un lugar rodeado de espejos que me devolvían mi reflejo.

No soportaba mi reflejo, no soportaba ver mi piel blanca, ni mis ojos negros.

Estaba sucio, y a través de aquellos espejos podía verlo con toda claridad.

Jamás te dije la razón por la que jamás me cambiaba en los probadores, pero estaba seguro de que lo intuías. Sin embargo no decías nada. Te limitabas a callar e intentar no hacerme sentir mal.

No era una solución a nuestros problemas, pero te lo agradecía. No podía enfrentarme a aquel horror que sentía por mí mismo.

No podía.

Era débil…

Y tú no podías darme esa fuerza para enfrentarlo. O eso creía yo al verte esconder la mirada de mí.

Me ayudaste a elegir diciéndome lo bien que me tenía que ver con esa ropa.

El ir de negro me daba la seguridad que me faltaba, era un buen color para esconder la vergüenza de lo que era.

Vimos un par de tiendas y volvimos a casa. Allí me pediste que me probase la ropa por si había que cambiar algo, pero todo me quedaba perfecto. Sabías elegir bien.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos juntos en el salón. Leyendo, sin decirnos apenas nada, porque no había nada qué decir. Porque aunque te gustase mi nuevo estilo, sabías lo que significaba y el haber hablado sobre ello aquella tarde habría descubierto cosas que no estábamos preparados para aceptar.

- Me voy a la ducha –dije antes de cenar.

Asentiste.

Desde lo de Tobi, para mis las duchas se habían convertido en un intento desesperado por borrar la marca que había dejado en mí, en intentar limpiar todo aquello que me hacía sentir sucio.

Al estar desnudo, miré mi reflejo un instante en el cristal y deseé con todas mis fuerzas el poder romperlo. Hacer añicos ese horrible reflejo que no mostraba la realidad de lo que era.

Me metí bajo el agua y empecé a ducharme.

Sucio. Me sentía sucio.

Miré mi piel pálida con asco.

¿Por qué estaba tan blanca con lo sucio que me sentía?

Pasé con fuerza la esponja, dejando un rastro rojizo a cada pasada.

La suciedad no se iba.

Sin dejar la esponja, empecé a arañarme los brazos en un intento desesperado por sentir que la suciedad se iba.

No se iba.

Lloré sin poder remediarlo.

Como tantas veces antes, no había conseguido quitarme aquella suciedad que arrastraba conmigo desde que Tobi, el maldito y pederasta Tobi, puso sus manos sobre mi piel.

Le odiaba tanto por ello.

Pero más me odiaba a mí mismo por haberlo permitido.

De repente escuché un portazo. Y apareciste tú.

Mis ojos mostraron el terror que sentía al pensar que me habías visto así. No quería que tus negros ojos viesen mi cuerpo. Estaba sucio. Era repugnante.

Me abrazaste con fuerza.

- Para ya Sasuke –me dijiste.

Pasaste tus brazos por mi cuerpo para ahondar más en el abrazo.

Con aquel gesto me sentí mas unido a ti de lo que realmente quería. Podía mancharte con la suciedad que impregnaba mi cuerpo.

- No sigas con eso… No estás sucio Sasuke… no estás sucio –continuaste.

Al escucharte esas palabras rompí a llorar. ¿Por qué sabías eso?

¿Por qué me mentías cuando tú mismo me habías visto aquella noche? Sabes que él me tocó. Sabes lo que quiso hacer conmigo.

Me sentía sucio.

Besaste mi frente con dulzura.

- No hay suciedad en tu cuerpo –murmuraste en mi oído-. Eres puro Sasuke.

No era puro. No podía serlo.

Recorriste mi brazo hasta quitarme la esponja.

- No sigas…

Entrelazaste tu mano con la mía y volviste a besar mi frente. Con la otra mano acariciaste mis cabellos.

- No estás sucio –repetiste como si fuese un mantra.

Acercaste tu frente hasta tocar la mía.

Me miraste fijamente con tus profundos ojos negros que me gritaban que era puro. Yo sólo soy capaz de llorar.

- Eres puro Sasuke –susurrasecon una seguridad que me empezaba a convencer, aunque sabía que era mentira.

¿Por qué me decías esas palabras tan hermosas?

¿Por qué siempre has sabido lo que necesitaba oír?

Y a cada lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla y que se mezclaba con el agua, sentí que la suciedad desaparecía.

En tus brazos me sentí como un ser puro.

Acariciaste mi rostro con delicadeza, como si fuese de porcelana.

- Vamos Sasuke… -me dijiste cogiéndome en brazos.

Yo sólo me dejé hacer. Me sentía tan bien en tus brazos. Tan querido y tan puro. Y en aquel instante, mientras me envolvías con la toalla, deseé que nunca nada me separase de ti, porque sólo en tus brazos sentía que todo estaba bien.

- No lo olvides mi pequeño Sasuke, tú eres puro. Tú eres mi ángel puro –dices con convicción.

Tus palabras me extrañaron. Pero asentí sin que te dieses cuenta.

Era tu ángel.

Para ti, yo era un ángel.

Me abrazaste y volviste a alzarme para llevarme a mi cuarto.

Las gotas de agua que resbalaban por tu rostro cayeron sobre mí. Y sentí que esas gotas sí limpiaban mi cuerpo, haciendo pensar que quizás no estuviese sucio.

Hiciste más presión en nuestro abrazo y yo enterré mi rostro en ti.

Y así, noté como llorabas. Llorabas por mí.

Me colocaste en mi cama y me miraste fijamente.

- Dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

No dije nada. Las palabras no salían.

- Dime qué hacer para que tus ojos no vuelvan a brillar así.

Permanecí callado. Aunque ya me habías dicho que no estaba sucio, la pregunta seguía dándome miedo formularla.

Bajé la mirada sintiendo vergüenza de mí mismo. Y sentí que debía hacerte la pregunta, porque sólo tus palabras podían hacerme sentir mejor.

- ¿De verdad no estoy sucio? –pregunté y mi voz apenas fue audible.

Alzaste el rostro y en tus ojos pude ver un brillo que me llenó.

- No BabyBrother –dices con voz tranquila-, no estás sucio.

Yo sólo fui capaz de sonreír mientras intentaba creer en tus palabras.

Te estaba tan agradecido por verme de esa forma, tan hermosa, tan pura pese a mis pecados.

Para ti era un ángel Itachi.

Un ángel puro.

Y aunque fuese mentira, te creí en aquel instante, porque era lo más bonito que me habían dicho. Porque a tus ojos yo era algo más que un niño repulsivo.

Porque a tus ojos era un ángel.

Y aquella mentira, me hacía infinitamente feliz.

Y yo quería ser tu ángel Itachi.

Sólo por ti.

Porque ser tu ángel era lo más hermoso que yo podría ser jamás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Recuerdo las Navidades de aquel año con cierto cariño. Ir a visitar a los abuelos me hizo mucho bien. Salí de la casa e hice un viaje largo, enfrentándome a muchos miedos y dudas Al ver a los abuelos sonreírme abiertamente, casi sin ningún tipo de culpa en sus ojos, me alegró.

La culpa iba desapareciendo, o iba siendo olvidada. Y eso era lo que yo más quería.

Quería que lo de Madara se quedase lejos de nosotros, porque me hacía daño. Porque había momentos en los que me sentía sucio y no sabía qué hacer contra ello, excepto pensar en ti, en tus palabras. Y a veces eso no era suficiente.

Pero en aquel viaje, pude ver que todo, algún día, terminaría por pasar. O eso me afanaba yo en creer. Que todo pasaría. Y Madara quedaría atrás.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba con la familia, no podía parar de pensar en lo bien que podría estar con Naruto, porque con él jamás tenía que desear que el mal pasase, porque no había mal.

Y me dolía pensar eso. Me dolía, pero no había nada qué hacer.

Naruto estaba fuera de todo lo malo que me había pasado. Naruto no tenía nada que esconder, ni por lo que sentirse culpable. Y mientras todos os afanabais por esconder lo que sentíais, él se mostraba natural y seguro.

Y me dolía huir de ti para estar con él.

Porque tú siempre lo habías sido todo en mi vida Itachi y no quería que eso cambiase. Pero Naruto buscaba un hueco para sí, y no podía negárselo después de todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Por eso, al día siguiente de estar en nuestra casa Naruto apareció y yo me fui con él para darle más adelante el encuentro a Sakura. Porque Naruto solía estar cuando le necesitaba.

No era infalible como tú, pero me hacía sentir bien y eso era lo que importaba.

Y no te estaba cambiando por él, jamás.

Sin ti no podría vivir, pero Naruto conseguía lo que estaba fuera de tu alcance a causa de aquello que escondías tras tu mirada siempre culpable. Y por eso me gustaba tenerle cerca.

- Mis padres van a seguir incentivándome con videojuegos –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-. Ha dado muy buenos resultados.

- Deberías sacar buenas notas simplemente porque sí –repliqué.

- Sí, sí… Sakura me ha dicho lo mismo, que mi futuro depende de eso. Pero así no sólo tengo buenas notas, sino además un juego. Soy un genio –concluyó completamente encantado consigo mismo-. ¿Y cómo ha ido con la familia?

- Muy bien –me limité a contestar.

Narutó bufó.

- A veces me olvido de lo que te gusta hablar –me dijo mirándome fijamente-. Expláyate un poco más.

- Ha ido bien, mis abuelos están bien. Punto.

Naruto hizo un mohín.

- ¿Mucho frío?

- Lo normal allí.

- ¿Buen viaje?

- Sí, no hubo problemas.

Naruto se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

- ¿Les tocaste algo con él violín?

- Sí.

- Seguro que les gustó –dijo con una sonrisa amplia-. Cada vez tocas mejor Sasuke. Algún día serás concertista y yo iré a verte y te aplaudiré el que más.

Al escucharle decir eso me sentí mal. Porque mis planes estaban lejos de aquella realidad que no sólo él y Orochimaru esperaban, sino también tú. No habías dicho nada, pero estaba seguro de que esperabas de que siguiese con los estudios de violín y música.

- El último aplauso que oigas será el mío. Cuando esté todo en silencio.

Le miré un instante.

- ¿Siempre tienes que llamar la atención?

- Siempre, así sabrás que estoy por ahí –sonrió-. Y te molestaré –añadió ampliando la sonrisa.

Y algo dentro de mí se removió al pensar en aquella escena. Y en aquel momento pensé que sería una lástima no vivirla jamás.

Pero estaba decidido. Iba a estudiar medicina por ellos, por nuestros padres. Ya me había estado informando y ya sabía cuales era las mejores opciones, aunque aún quedase mucho para ello.

Y no importaba lo que quisiese Orochimaru, o Naruto. Y también pensé que no importaba lo que dijeses tú Itachi, yo estudiaría medicina. Porque eso es lo que sentía que debía hacer.

Por eso jamás esperé lo que ocurrió días más tarde, tras una visita de Orochimaru a casa de la que me enteré mucho más tarde, y en la que había ido a avisarte de mis posibles planes lejos del mundo que él me había preparado.

Cuando no tenía nada qué hacer me gustaba seguir informándome, me gustaba mirar si había algo fuera de Japón que pudiese interesarme. No me gustaban las ciencias, y eso lo sabías perfectamente, quizás por eso aquel día que me pillaste mirando información, pues siempre lo había hecho a escondidas, te aligeraste a quitarme el panfleto que tenía en la mano sobre el bachillerato de ciencias.

Te miré un segundo y supe que sabías cuáles eran mis intenciones. Lo sabías y no me ibas a dejar hacerlo, pero yo tenía las ideas muy claras en aquel instante.

Viniste hacia mí y me quitaste el panfleto de la mano para mirarlo un segundo antes de volver tu mirada hacia mí. Y negaste con la cabeza.

Quise decir algo, pero aquel brillo en tus ojos me lo impidió. Había dolor, un dolor que jamás antes había visto. No era culpa, no era remordimientos… era algo completamente distinto.

Era el dolor que provocaba el miedo a perder algo completamente adorado. Completamente distinto a lo que había visto hasta el momento.

Era un dolor sin miedo.

- Tú no quieres hacer eso –dijiste entonces.

Claro que quería Itachi. Yo quería medicina y no entendía por qué lo negabas con tanta seguridad, como si supieses mejor que yo lo que realmente quería.

Yo quería medicina, quería medicina para poder salvarles.

- No quieres ser médico.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunté molesto.

Tú no podías saberlo.

- Porque lo sé Sasuke –contestaste con absoluta convicción-. Quieres ser médico por algo totalmente absurdo.

No era absurdo Itachi. Si decías eso era porque no lo sabías, porque no entendías aún el por qué…

- No creo que mis razones sean absurdas, ni siquiera las sabes.

Pero tú si sabías.

- Por mucho que sepas medicina ellos ya han muerto.

Lo sabías perfectamente.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- Y papá no habría querido que dejases el violín por nada del mundo –continuaste sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

- Eso no lo sabes –repliqué.

Eso no podrías saberlo jamás. Porque él no estaba allí para decirlo.

- Él no quería obligarte a estudiar nada…

- Por eso tenía que sacar las mejores notas de todo el curso para que se sintiese orgulloso de mí –dije con mordacidad interrumpiéndote.

- Siempre quiso que fuésemos los mejores, a mí también me obligó a ello –replicaste con voz comprensiva-. Quería que fuésemos los mejores porque esa fue la educación que recibió… pero nunca nos habría obligado a estudiar algo que no quisiéramos.

- Yo quiero estudiar…

- No, la medicina no es para ti, ni lo que él hubiese querido para ti –me cortaste.

Y quise preguntarte mil cosas a la vez sobre nuestro padre y sus deseos. Pero no hizo falta, porque tú ya lo sabías.

- El violín Sasuke. Él sólo habría querido verte tocar el violín.

Pude ver como me dedicabas una sonrisa apenada.

- Adoraba verte tocar el violín porque veía lo feliz que eras rasgando sus cuerdas. Y por eso te digo que nunca lo hubiese permitido…

Me acariciaste los cabellos sin dejar de sonreírme de aquella manera que me estaba rompiendo el alma. Esa sonrisa tan triste, no la soportaba. No quería verla jamás…

- Nunca sabré lo que se siente cuando oyes a tus padres decir sus últimas palabras, nunca sabré que lo que se desea cuando les ves agonizar. No sabré lo que se desea mientras llega la ambulancia que puede salvar sus vidas. Nunca sabré nada de eso. Nunca sabré todo lo que sufriste.

Sentía como mi respiración se agitaba al escucharte hablar. Y supe lo que me ibas a decir. Supe que me ibas a decir que como médico sólo encontraría el dolor del recuerdo.

- Y no quiero que sufras más al pensar cuando salves la vida de una mujer, que ella podría haber sido nuestra madre de no ser por la ambulancia –dijiste sin detenerte pese a mi dolor, el dolor de la verdad-, ni que cuando salves la vida de un hombre pienses quizás si hubiesen reaccionado antes podrían haber salvado la vida de nuestro padre.

Era verdad. Nadie querría eso para sí mismo, ni para nadie a quien quisiese.

- No Sasuke, si eres médico al menos que sea porque realmente te apasiona y no para revivir un accidente.

No pude decir nada. Había un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía decir nada. Y sólo podía mirarte.

Y me habría gustado decir algo. Algo con lo que poder defender mi decisión, pero no había nada, porque lo que habías dicho era verdad, y sólo había buscado la manera de pensar en salvarles aunque eso fuese ya imposible,

Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder decir algo, pero no podía. No había nada más.

Aquella era la verdad, y no podía combatirla. Ni tan si quiera ya tenía ganas de combatirla.

Al final sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, completamente avergonzado de mí mismo, de mis razones, de mis deseos… de todo.

Mientras tus brazos me rodeaban pensé en que me habías vuelto a salvar.

Y me dejé envolver por ti, sin rechazar el contacto, sin removerme si quiera. Porque quería, necesitaba sentirte cerca.

Porque eras mi salvador Itachi, siempre lo habías sido y siempre lo serías.

- Perdona mis palabras Sasuke –me susurraste acariciándome la cabeza con ternura-. Perdóname, pero sabes que es cierto.

Con lentitud te correspondí el gesto y te abracé.

Y así abrazados pensé en tirar todo aquello y seguir con el violín, porque con él podría seguir recordándoles de una manera menos dolorosa y que nos llenase más. Como me decía Orochimaru, la música lo es todo y puede transmitir cualquier sentimiento que esté en nosotros.

Y con tus brazos aún rodeándome una melodía vino a mi mente, una melodía que sería para ti Itachi.

Era una melodía lenta, triste, pero con retazos de esperanza que aparecían justo en el momento indicado. Y te abracé con más fuerza al sentir esa melodía golpear mi pecho.

¿Qué sería de mí sin ti Itachi?

¿Qué habría sido de aquella hermosa melodía si tú no hubieses estado ahí para evocarla?

Te quería Itachi y sabía que sin ti estaría perdido.

**Fin**

Y eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado como sigue la historia. Antes que nada:

Agradecimientos: Isabellatrix Black Swan, TheRusso, Itachiuchihafan, Alexandra Uchiha Rem, Ayumi Warui, sanpark mononoke-san, KariDei Uchiha, Liza Austen, RoMars, Ares Sasuke, jazmin 234, Grellicious x3, Liza Austen, UchihacestForever.

Y bueno sólo pedirles paciencia para el siguiente que espero tenerlo antes de la siguiente tanda de exámenes, aunque no prometo nada porque entre que hay que estudiar y que a una le mandan cientos de trabajos, no sé de dónde sacaré el tiempo necesario…

Ya antes de despedirme del todo, sólo pedirles un review con sus opiniones y críticas, siempre serán bienvenidas y recibidas.

Hasta el siguiente!


	9. Capítulo VIII

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran MasashiKishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y creo que nada más.

Lo primero de todo es una GRAN DISCULPA por todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar… de verdad que lo siento. La facultad me tiene raptada con trabajos y exámenes, por lo que no he podido ponerme seriamente con el fic como me habría gustado…

Realmente siento mucho la tardanza, así como no haber podido contestar a sus reviews… era eso, o escribir el fic. Espero que lo entiendan, con este capítulo espero poder contestarlos como suelo hacer.

Y ya les dejo con el capítulo. Espero que no les decepcione.

**Capítulo VIII**

Y pasaron los años.

Tres años en los que vivimos sin problemas tú y yo juntos.

Tres años en los que terminaste tu carrera y encontraste un buen trabajo. Tres años en los que yo terminé mi bachillerato y casi pude hacer una vida normal. El recuerdo de Tobi jamás me abandonó, y muchas noches me persiguió en sueños, haciéndome revivir lo que pasó aquella noche. Pero gracias a ti, siempre a ti, conseguía abrir los ojos a la realidad y hacer desaparecer casi por completo todo el dolor que me hacía sentir.

Pese a la distancia, conseguí mantener buenas relaciones con mis compañeros que empezaron a estudiar distintas carreras y se unió a nuestro pequeño círculo Sai, un chico que estudiaba arte y se dedicaba a intentar sacar de quicio a todo el mundo, con buenos resultados sobre todo con Sakura y Naruto.

En verano, Sakura y sobretodo Naruto, se encargaron de que no me aburriese, sacándome a la calle por cualquier cosa, con la excusa de que cuando terminase el verano, no podríamos vernos tanto como hasta el momento y que, como no íbamos a estar juntos, debíamos aprovechar el tiempo.

Y lo consiguieron muy a menudo. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, en muchas ocasiones, ya estaba en la calle. Al venir Sai con nosotros la mitad del tiempo, Sakura se ponía a hablar con él, haciendo evidente que, de alguna manera que no llegaba a entender, le gustaba el chico. Cuando eso ocurría, Naruto siempre estaba a mi lado para hablar.

Más de una vez empujó a Sakura a lanzarse por Sai para así poder quedarnos solos. Y de alguna manera, me agradaba más de lo que podría haber imaginado en un principio. Sabía por qué lo hacía, y le dejaba.

Después de ti Itachi, Naruto era la persona más cercana a mí. Estaba siempre que le necesitaba y se ofrecía voluntario a ayudarme en cualquier cosa. Además jamás se perdía ninguna ocasión para verme tocar el violín, y daba igual la importancia del acto al que acudía a tocar. Naruto siempre estaba sin falta.

En Naruto podía vislumbrar un futuro juntos. Aunque en ocasiones temía lo que eso pudiese repercutir entre nosotros.

Al terminar el verano, Sakura empezó Medicina, con buenos resultados desde el primer día gracias a su predisposición e inteligencia. Y Naruto también había empezado una carrera, se había decantado por la enseñanza para asombro de muchos. Naruto pronto demostró el por qué de su elección, disfrutaba ayudando a los niños, a mostrarles el lado divertido de aprender.

Yo no estudié en la universidad, sino me dediqué exclusivamente a la música, aprendiendo diversos instrumentos. Orochimaru quería prepararme por si, llegado el momento, quería ser director de orquesta, pudiese serlo sin problemas. Y desde que me enteré de su enfermedad en verano, yo mismo le instaba a dar más horas porque era eso lo que él quería hacer. Hasta el momento no había conocido a nadie como Orochimaru, tan capaz de llevarme a lo más alto de aquel mundo. Además le apreciaba tras tantos años de tenerlo a mi lado.

Por eso me esforzaba el doble que antes, quería que Orochimaru viese los resultados de su esfuerzo. Quería que me viese llegar a lo más alto.

Aprendí a tocar el piano, la guitarra, la batería y empecé a dar nociones defagot. Orochimaru había aprendido a defenderse con varios instrumentos, y me acompañaba en algunas obras. Además algunas veces traía consigo un refuerzo según lo necesitase para lo que hiciésemos. Había una chica, Karin que se encargaba de la parte del piano que Orochimaru no podía enseñarme, estaba Suigetsu en la batería y Juugo me preparaba con el fagot.

- No habrá nadie más preparado que tú –solía decirme antes de recoger sus cosas para irse-. Nadie mejor que tú. Serás una estrella, no lo olvides. Dominarás este arte y lo harás tuyo Sasuke. No lo olvides.

Yo le creía y asentía. Iba a ser el más grande por nuestros padres y por ti Itachi, porque siempre habías creído en mí y siempre me habías apoyado, además que fuiste tú quien me abrió las puertas.

Así, todas las mañanas mientras mis amigos estaban en la facultad y tú en el trabajo, yo me la repartía entre los distintos instrumentos y diversas actividades y ejercicios musicales para que cuando llegase Orochimaru por la tarde, viese mis avances.

Daba lo mejor de mí mismo, deseoso de ver pronto los resultados.

Y pasaron los días, los mejores de mi vida. No podía pedir más, no hacía falta pedir más porque lo tenía todo.

Pero entonces llegó aquel día en el que lo estropeaste todo Itachi, todo mi futuro quedó destruido a causa de tus actos…

Siempre me gustó quedarme dormido sobre tus rodillas, sintiendo tus dedos deslizarse por mis cabellos. Era un momento en el que parecía que no había nada más. Sólo tú y yo.

A veces te escuchaba murmurar palabras que no llegaba a entender con claridad. Otras, podía oír tus sollozos ahogados, culpándote por todo lo que había ocurrido. Cuando ocurría eso, yo deseaba abrir los ojos y decirte que nada era culpa tuya, sólo mía, por no ver, no oír… pero no me atrevía jamás. Tenía miedo de lo que podrías decir, de si mis palabras no eran suficientes para ti, como lo eran las tuyas para mí.

Y callaba.

Y te dejaba seguir acariciando mis cabellos porque, pese al dolor, me sentía bien a tu lado. Y durante un instante alcanzaba a ser feliz a tu lado.

Por eso, aquel día, como ya era costumbre, me dejé caer sobre ti, deseoso de sentirte a mi lado. Cerré los ojos, e imaginé aquel mundo en el que solamente estábamos tú y yo.

Y así, poco a poco, un fuerte sopor se apoderó de mí. Sin embargo no me dormí. Podía sentir tu respiración pausada, tus manos deslizarse por mi cabellera con lentitud y delicadeza…

Podía sentirte cerca… tan cerca…

Entonces ocurrió algo que jamás habría imaginado… no de ti… no de ti al menos…

Tus labios se posaron sobre los míos con dulzura, y pude notar tus dedos sobre mi piel…

Había amor, había dulzura, había cariño… pero en ese instante yo no fui capaz de sentirlo. Un miedo irracional se apoderó de mí en forma de recuerdo.

Al pensar en los labios que se encontraban sobre los míos, no era capaz de pensar en los tuyos… ni en tus manos…

Sin darme cuenta su imagen apareció ante mí.

Me revolví y huí del contacto completamente aterrado.

Caí al suelo a cuatro patas y me levanté lo más rápido posible, sin querer creer en lo que había ocurrido.

Al mirarte algo se removió en mi interior al no encontrar tu imagen frente a mí.

No eras tú a quien yo veía… no eran tus ojos negros, con ese brillo de culpabilidad, amor y terror…

No lo eran…

No eras tú…

Quien me observaba sentado sobre el sofá era Tobi, eran sus ojos negros, brillantes y deseosos de poseerme.

No eras tú a quien veía.

La similitud con aquella noche era demasiada para mí y todos los fantasmas que aún me acompañaban desde entonces.

- Yo… no…

Y en tus balbuceos escuché su risa cruel, que se reía de mí y me decía que jamás me dejaría.

Mis miedos no me dejaron ver la verdad en tu mirada. El fantasma de Tobi se interpuso y le vi reflejado en ti.

- Eres igual que él –dije dando un paso hacia atrás.

- No… yo no… -empezaste a decir con voz ahogada-. Yo nunca… me he aprovechado de ti como lo hizo él, nunca hice nada, no te obligué a nada…

Decías la verdad, tú nunca me harías lo que él intentó, pero no podía escucharte, no podía por más que quisiese.

Me habías besado Itachi…

- Él sólo te deseaba… y yo te amo y deseo por igual. Daría mi vida por ti. Pídeme lo que quieras –dijiste desesperado-. Pídeme lo que desees y lo cumpliré hasta la muerte –añadiste con tono suplicante.

Al escuchar tus palabras y pensar en lo recién ocurrido no supe qué decir. Pero entonces Tobi volvió a mí. Y recordé unas palabras que me había obligado a olvidar.

"_Itachi te desea tanto como yo. Quiere hacerte lo mismo que yo, y seguro que si aún no lo ha hecho es porque es un cobarde que se cree mejor que yo"._

¿Era ese beso la confirmación a sus palabras?

¿Me deseabas y pensabas hacerme lo mismo que él…?

No lo sabía, no lo sabía, no sabía nada Itachi, nada… Eras mi hermano, lo más preciado para mí… y me habías besado mientras dormitaba en el sofá…

¿Eras igual que tobi?

- No vuelvas a tocarme –dije con voz fría tras unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

Asentiste con sumisión.

¿Eras igual que él?

Tobi jamás habría aceptado estas palabras, pero tú lo habías hecho…

- Haré siempre lo que tú quieras.

Si no eras igual que él, ¿por qué me habías besado Itachi? ¿Por qué a mí, tu hermano?

No entendía nada, y el miedo seguía ahí, recorriendo cada fibra de mi ser…

No podía continuar en casa, no podía continuar frente a ti después de lo que acababa de pasar. Y no importaba lo mucho que te necesitase. No importaba que tú hubieses estado siempre a mi lado. En ese instante no importaba nada porque sólo era capaz de pensar en Tío Madara y sus palabras y en aquel beso…

Me di media vuelta dispuesto a irme.

- No te vayas –te escuché decir desde el sofá-. No te tocaré nunca más… Lo prometo.

Pero no me detuve porque si lo hacía, no sabría qué hacer.

¿Debería perdonarte y fingir que nada había pasado?

¿Qué era lo que esperabas Itachi…?

Acababas de besar a tu hermano, acababas de romper algo entre nosotros.

- No por favor, no me dejes –suplicaste.

Escuché como te levantabas y corrías hacia mí. Pude sentir tus manos cerca de mí y cerré los ojos con fuerza creyendo que me tocarías, que tus manos me apresarían y me llevarían de vuelta al salón para hacer lo que Tobi no logró hacía años… y en esa ocasión nadie me salvaría…

Tú no me salvarías porque serías mi captor…

Pero, pese a mis terrores, tus manos jamás me rozaron.

- No me dejes –repetiste con aquel tono suplicante.

Y te dejaste caer de rodillas.

Quise darme media vuelta y consolarte, pero no lo hice, aún estaba aterrado.

Aún podía ver a Tobi en ti…

Y me fui dando un portazo.

Te abandoné.

Huí de nuestro hogar.

Y corrí, lejos, muy lejos, o al menos eso habría querido porque cuando me daba cuenta de hacia dónde se habían dirigido mis pies estaba frente a nuestra casa.

Y seguí corriendo por tanto.

Seguí intentando huir sin éxito.

Entonces al sentir el aire golpear mi rostro, algo en mí reaccionó lentamente.

Al pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, la risa, el miedo, el horror… todo… incluso su fantasma, se disipó.

Ya no vi más a Tobi.

Ya no…

Sólo estaba tú, Itachi.

Estabas tú, con tus ojos oscuros, suplicantes, y con ese deje de culpabilidad brillando en ellos.

Entonces la verdad vino a mí, y aquella que había creado el miedo se fue… dejándome desnudo ante ti, sin tú saberlo.

En un segundo entendí lo que en toda una vida no había sido capaz de comprender.

Miré la puerta de nuestro hogar y sentí como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Si volvía a entrar nada sería como antes. Lo habías roto, habías destruido la felicidad y la calma que me proporcionabas.

Sabía que todo estaba hecho añicos, sabía lo que sentías, sabía que mi presencia era dolorosa para ti, sabía de dónde provenía esa culpa… y yo no podría vivir contigo sabiendo todo el dolor que te causaba.

Si entraba a esa casa y no era para estar contigo para siempre, no quedaría nada para nosotros.

Y te maldije Itachi.

Yo siempre había pensado que entre nosotros nada cambiaría. Todo era perfecto tal y como era.

Pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero no así.

Y volví a correr, pero en esta ocasión mis pasos me llevaron a una puerta distinta, mucho más pequeña y humilde.

-Naruto… -susurré.

¿Qué me quedaba sin ti?

Sólo él… porque tú lo habías destruido todo.

No podía volver a ti, no como querías, no como quería… y yo no podría soportar verte sufrir como llevabas haciendo desde hacía demasiados años.

No podía volver…

Y después de ti sólo me quedaba Naruto… sólo él.

Él me quería, me lo gritaban sus ojos azules. Y él también había estado a mi lado en momentos muy difíciles y dolorosos… y le quería… debía hacerlo…

Lo hacía… hasta esa noche…

Te maldije otra vez.

¿Por qué me habías besado Itachi?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué…?

Eras mi hermano Itachi, mi querido hermano… aquello no podía ser… no podía…

Con ese beso habías destruido todo lo que yo me había afanado por construir, ya no había paz, ni bienestar porque no quedaba nada en lo que sostenerme.

Habías cambiado mi mundo, y tenía tanto miedo lo que pudiese ocurrir a partir de aquel instante…

Fui hasta su puerta y llamé. Era consciente de la hora que era, pero también sabía que Naruto estaría despierto, viendo la tele, o jugando, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban allí esa noche.

Naruto me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

- Sasuke –exclamó al verme-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era una pregunta sencilla, pero no sabía cómo debía contestarla. Estaba allí porque no tenía ningún sitio al que ir, estaba allí porque tú no podías ayudarme como siempre…

- Necesito estar contigo –le contesté sin rodeos.

Necesitaba a Naruto, necesitaba que él me ayudase, como tantas veces tú has hecho en otras ocasiones.

- Sólo necesito que estés a mi lado.

Naruto me invitó a entrar sin entender qué estaba pasando.

- Estaba jugando un rato… ¿quieres unirte a la partida?

Negué con la cabeza. Le miré unos segundos sin parpadear si quiera.

En sus ojos azules vi todo lo que sentía, ese amor que me profesaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, ese amor que yo había estado dispuesto a aceptar.

- ¿Sasuke… ha pasado algo…?

¿Qué podía yo decir?

Entonces pensé en tus ojos negros, culpables y devotos… Y pensé que las cosas nunca deberían haberse torcido de aquella manera porque hasta aquel instante todo había estado tan bien…

Entonces le besé.

Fue un ataque desesperado por negar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo sabía. Sabía que iba a doler. Estaba seguro de ello. Pero no me detuve porque la otra opción era volver contigo, y estaba mal.

Estaba mal ir contigo Itachi, porque eras mi hermano.

Estaba mal porque volver significaría que todo cambiaría entre nosotros. Y tenía miedo Itachi.

Tenía mucho miedo de ese cambio.

Besé a Naruto imposibilitándole cualquier tipo de huida, le necesitaba para rechazarte.

Mientras mi lengua se paseaba con furia por su boca vino a mi mente tu rostro, y no pude evitar pensar que tus labios era más finos y suaves. Intensifiqué mi beso, no dejándole respirar.

- Naruto… -susurré al separarme para mirarle a los ojos.

Me devolvió su mirada azulada con ojos brillantes. Era él quien me gustaba, no podía quererte, no debía hacerlo porque eso significaba que todo cambiaría. Y no quería.

No quería que nada cambiase entre nosotros porque así estábamos bien.

Yo sentía que todo estaba bien.

O eso me obligaba a pensar porque, en aquel instante en el que me lanzaba a los brazos de Naruto nada estaba bien.

Él me guio hasta su cuarto, deseoso de que ocurriese algo entre nosotros. No importaba que hubiese sido un ataque desesperado, no importaba que no hubiese palabras, no importaba nada porque le estaba besando y Naruto estaba bien con eso.

¿Qué otra cosa podría significar un beso?

¿Qué verdad podrían esconder esos besos?

Naruto no lo sabía, por lo que para él aquellos besos, aquel deseo sólo podía significar que le amaba…

Estaba siendo ruin, cobarde, perverso… pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho Itachi?

Por eso le besé, una y otra vez, sin detenerme. Yo le quería, debía quererle… era Naruto, mi inseparable mejor amigo Naruto, con el que me había llevado tanto tiempo tonteando… y él me amaba con todas sus fuerzas…

¿Cómo no ir a él?

¿Cómo no dejarme caer en sus brazos?

Quise llorar por todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no pude… no quería llorar delante de Naruto, él no lo merecía.

Le seguí besando, le quité la camiseta y dejé que el hiciese lo mismo conmigo. Recorrí su pecho, acaricié su piel y le saboreé… y huí de ti y de toda la realidad que suponías en cada caricia, en cada suspiro, en cada beso…

Y mientras estábamos en la cama, desnudos me coloqué de rodillas tras él. Besé su cuello y enterré mis dedos en sus cabellos rubios. Mi miembro rozó su culo con fuerza y mi mano libre se deslizó por su espalda sudorosa…

Cerré los ojos para poder centrarme mejor en todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones

Mis dedos agarraron sus fuertes cabellos rubios, gruesos y resistentes que tan poco tenía que ver con los tuyos.

Y mi mano siguió acariciando su piel tostada, dura y cálida que al tacto nada se parecía a la tuya.

Y sé que sus ojos azules se cerraron con fuerza cuando estuve dentro de él… esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, tan brillantes y deslumbrantes que sólo eran capaces de reflejar la fuerza y la alegría de su portador… esos ojos azules tan llenos de paz que simbolizaban lo contrario a los tuyos negros y culpables de todos los males…

Sin embargo y pese a todas las diferencias, al sentir las oleadas de placer sólo pude pensar en ti. Y al abrir los ojos al mundo, sólo estabas tú; tus cabellos azabache, largos y sedosos, tu piel terciopelada y nívea… tú, Itachi, simplemente estabas tú…

Y cuando mis labios se separaron y expulsaron aire y gemidos… sólo pude pronunciar tu nombre…

- Ita…chi… -murmuré entre gemidos entrecortados.

Naruto me oyó, pero no dijo nada.

- …Itachi… -volví a repetir tu nombre antes de escuchar un sollozo de Naruto.

Al escucharle abrí mis ojos a la realidad que me rodeaba… no eras tú, sino él. Naruto, mi buen amigo Naruto. Mi querido, pero jamás amado Naruto.

Quise detenerme, pero no me dejó.

- Sasuke… -me llamó-. No te vayas aún… no aún… no vas a volver, sé que no vas a volver… -dijo aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar-. Quédate conmigo un rato más… por favor… sólo quédate un rato más, por favor… por favor…

No pude negarme, no quise negarme. El daño ya estaba hecho y aún no quería volver a ti.

Aún no podía volver a ti.

Y continuamos Itachi… hasta el final, llorando.

Lloramos por lo que jamás pudo ser.

Lloramos porque no estaríamos juntos como habíamos creído.

Lloramos porque tú estabas en mi corazón.

Lloré porque te necesitaba a ti y no a él.

Lloré porque jamás podría escapar de ti.

Lloré porque no quería separarme de ti.

Lloré porque tú eras lo que más amaba en la vida.

Y llorando en silencio continuamos incapaces de hablarnos para decirnos cualquier palabra de disculpa o amor. Sólo escuché mi nombre salir de los labios de Naruto cuando llegamos al clímax.

Me llamó en un susurro agonizante y desesperado. Yo sólo le escuché llamarme una y otra vez mientras se colocaba a mi lado para darme nuestro primer y último abrazo en aquella cama.

Y así, llorando y maldiciéndote, volví a ti, porque eras lo más importante en mi vida, lo que más necesitaba…

Me levanté y me fui de su lado. No miré atrás porque sabía que si lo hacía, Naruto vería esperanza donde sólo había dolor y decepción al no tener otra opción que tú.

Volví a casa, a mí hogar. Nuestro hogar.

Al entrar te vi tirado en el suelo, con las mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar.

Sentí dolor y compasión, alivio y un odio que me carcomía las entrañas al volver a ti.

Volver a ti era un error, lo sabía.

¿Pero qué más me daba cometer otro más?

Ya no me importaba.

No me importaba nada porque era a ti a quien quería, a ti y sólo a ti.

Te amaba, te necesitaba para dar un paso más.

Y eso jamás cambiaría.

**Fin del Capítulo VIII**

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. El siguiente espero tenerlo para el mes que viene y no tardar tanto como con este. Espero que no les haya decepcionado y que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Agradecimientos: KariDei Uchiha, Isabellatrix Black Swan, Grelliciousx3, Alexandra Uchiha Rem, Uchihacest Forever, Ares Sasuke, Jazmin 234, Ayumi Warui, Karori, TheRusso, Minerva.

Y bueno, dar las gracias también porque el fic ya lleva más de 100 reviews! Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por molestarse en dejar un review con sus opiniones, pensamientos…, como escritora se los agradezco de corazón.

Muchas gracias una vez más por comentar y por su gran paciencia.

Hasta el próximo ^-^


	10. Capítulo IX

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran MasashiKishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y creo que nada más.

He tardado una eternidad, lo sé. El verano es una época difícil. Una se piensa que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, pero es mentira. Hay que hacer muchas cosas en verano y el ordenador no suele estar a mano… Además que mi beta anda más ocupada que yo actualmente (te agradezco el tiempo que sacas para seguir leyendo mis fics y corregirlos, aunque a veces tardes tanto ^^).

Y sin más demora aquí viene el final.

**Capítulo IX**

Estuve a tu lado toda la noche, te abracé con cuidado de no despertaste. Me hundí en tu pecho y me dejé llevar por todo lo que sentía en ese instante. No te desperté, aún no quería enfrentarme a lo que vendría.

Cerré los ojos y esperé, y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar porque estaba perdido, completamente perdido y no estaba seguro de si podría encontrarme de nuevo entre tus brazos.

Y caí en un pesado sueño del que no quería despertar.

Pero desperté. Tus brazos me apresaron suavemente y me despertaste.

Al abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con los tuyos no pude evitar negar lo que estaba ocurriendo y culparte por lo que había pasado esa noche.

Tengo demasiado miedo de lo que va a pasar, tengo miedo del cambio que va a darse entre nosotros.

Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en que mi futuro sería muy distinto al que se estaba dando ahora.

Quería estar contigo, después de lo ocurrido necesitaba estar contigo porque irme, sería perderte y no sabría qué hacer sin ti.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que habías tirado todos mis sueños por tierra.

Y no sé qué es lo que me depara ahora el futuro y tengo miedo.

Y eso no puedo perdonártelo, no aún…

- Anoche me acosté con Naruto –dije sin pensar.

Veo como te encojes ante mis palabras. Estoy siendo cruel, sé que estoy siendo cruel, pero no puedo evitarlo porque tienes que saberlo. Tienes que saberlo todo.

- He acariciado su piel cálida y dura de color canela. He agarrado sus cortos y fuertes cabellos rubios. He besado sus gruesos labios con pasión. Y me he visto reflejado es sus ojos azules… -continuó mientras veo como tus ojos me miran suplicantes.

- Sasuke… por favor –susurras sin voz apenas.

No quieres que continúe, pero debo hacerlo. Sé que te duele, quiero que te duela para que sientas una parte del dolor que yo he sentido esta noche y que aún me sigue asfixiando.

No entiendes qué está pasando.

No entiendes por qué estoy aquí.

No entiendes por qué te doy explicaciones de lo que he hecho.

No entiendes nada, pero debes escucharme. Vas a escucharme hasta el final.

- Cuando estaba tomando su cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones. Y, sin darme cuenta, entre gemidos te llamé. Grité tu nombre Itachi… Lo grité alto y claro –añado intentando sonar seguro-. Y abrí mis ojos para ver que el cuerpo que estaba tomando era más pequeño y robusto que el tuyo, con un suave color canela.

Alzas la mirada y en tus ojos puedo ver la sorpresa que estás sintiendo al escucharme.

- Al ver que no eras tú, lloré… Lloré porque no era tu piel la que rozaba, ni tus cabellos los que agarraba, ni tus ojos los que me miraban. Lloré porque no eras tú – al decir aquello no pude aguantar más-. Y yo que pensé que podría olvidarte con él...

Tras decir eso, rompí a llorar, pero continué.

- Y Naruto también lloró conmigo, al ver que no era él a quien yo más quería. Y al ser consciente de eso, comencé a llorar sin remedio, frente a él. Y él lloró conmigo. Pero no nos separamos, continuamos hasta llegar al final.

Te levantas y llegas hasta mí. Alzas los brazos y sé que quieres abrazarme, y aunque lo deseo, aunque quiero que me abraces y me digas que todo va a estar bien, como tantas otras veces, rechazo el contacto.

- Me prometiste que no me tocarías nunca más –te recuerdo-. ¿Romperías tu promesa?

Siempre has intentado cumplir tus promesas, siempre has hecho todo lo posible por cumplir las promesas que me has hecho.

Me miras confundido ante mis palabras.

- Por ti, Sasuke, haría lo que fuese –contestas con seguridad tras unos segundos-. ¿Qué quieres que haga Sasuke?

Al escuchar la pregunta, siento que no puedo estar lejos de ti ni un segundo más.

- Abrázame –te pido entre lágrimas-. Te amo…

Extiendes lentamente tus brazos y te acercas a mí. Veo en tus ojos la duda y la culpa que siempre te ha atormentado. Nunca quisiste ser descubierto, nunca quise descubrirte… pero ahora es tarde para todo porque sé lo que sientes y no puedo perderte, te quiero demasiado, te necesito desesperadamente.

¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti Itachi?

¿Cómo sería mi vida sin ti?

- Yo no sé por qué te amo, pero lo hago. Yo no debería quererte... no quiero amarte...

No quiero Itachi, porque eres mi hermano y siempre he pensado que las cosas entre nosotros serían distintas.

Eres mi hermano y jamás pensé en que esto podría pasarnos.

Me tranquilizas. Acaricias mis cabellos con suma delicadeza.

- Es doloroso, lo sé –dices con suavidad.

Me separo levemente de ti y te miro, me sonríes con dulzura.

Soy incapaz de dejar de llorar, duele demasiado todo lo que está pasando, duele más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Y entre todo el dolor que siento, te veo sonreír. Una sonrisa tranquila y llena de una felicidad que me gustaría que llegase hasta mí.

- Perdóname Sasuke, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, pero ya es demasiado tarde para todo –me dices.

Asiento, tienes razón. Es demasiado tarde para ignorar lo que está pasando, para haber podido continuar con mi vida sin perderte. Es demasiado tarde para demasiadas cosas y tengo que aceptarlo.

Tú lo eres todo para mí, siempre lo has sido.

Me refugio en tu pecho e intento encontrar la paz que pareces sentir.

- No llores mi pequeño Sasuke, no llores más.

- ¿Desde cuándo empecé a sentir esto por ti? –pregunto angustiado.

- Quien sabe… -contestas y siento tus labios besar mi frente-. De todos modos, eso no es importante ahora.

Pero es importante Itachi, para mí es importante. Necesito saber desde cuando ocultas todo lo que sientes por mí, cuando te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tú siempre lo has sabido todo de mí, y yo también quiero saberlo Itachi.

Te miro, necesito saberlo.

- Desde que tenías 6 años… –contestas-. Eras muy pequeño, demasiado, pero no pude evitarlo –dices a modo de excusa.

Pero no tienes por qué excusarte por eso, ya no… poco importa, nunca me has hecho nada, nunca he sentido que me mirases con deseo, ni como lo hacía Tobi, que solía relamerse los labios cuando pensaba que no lo miraba.

- Sé que es horrible, sé que soy un demonio y un ser repulsivo, pero… -dijiste con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

No consigues terminar la frase, no sabes cómo hacerlo, no sabes cómo excusarte. Pero no hace falta.

Sé que hay mil cosas que no me cuentas, que te guardas avergonzado, pero no me importa, no es importante.

- No eres como el tío Madara –te interrumpo con tranquilidad-. No eres como él.

Él me deseaba como deseaba a cualquier niño, me quería de una forma egoísta y repulsiva que me hacía temblar y rezar para poder escapar de su lado lo antes posible.

Contigo nunca fue así. Tú me protegías, me cuidabas y hacías todo cuanto podías por mi bien. Así es como lo sentía. Y tu culpa… en tus ojos siempre brillaba la culpa por lo que sentías hacia mí, cosa que nunca vi en Tobi, ni cuando me atacó. Él jamás se avergonzó de nada…

Me acerco a ti con lentitud, deseoso de poder probar tus labios sin miedo, ni recuerdos llenos de dolor y miedo.

Sé cuánto me amas Itachi, lo he sentido toda la vida sin darme cuenta. Y quizás no sea lo correcto, pero para mí está bien mientras estés a mi lado.

Sólo te necesito a ti para saber que todo está bien.

Te beso con cuidado, dejándome llevar por lo que siento por ti, por lo que siempre he sentido. Saboreo tus labios llenos de una culpa que quiero borrar con los míos, porque no deberías sentirte así.

Y es en este instante en el que me doy cuenta que siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos… ya no hay otra manera de ver nuestra relación que ésta que me has mostrado gracias a un beso que jamás debí sentir.

Te amo Itachi, y me avergüenzo de no haberme dado cuenta antes, de no haberte ahorrado parte del dolor que siempre me has procurado evitar cuidando de mí.

Te amo Itachi.

Y debes saber lo que siento.

- Te amo, hermano mayor –murmuro, cuando nuestros labios se separan, con voz trémula.

De repente me abrazas con suavidad por la cintura, puedo notar el leve temblor que invade tu cuerpo mientras me alzas levemente. Y me besas, repartes besos por todo mi rostro. Cierro los ojos y simplemente me limito a sentir tus labios por mi piel. Te mueves deprisa, pero sin dejar ninguna zona sin besar.

Te diriges a mi cuello con avidez, y yo simplemente me dejo hacer.

Tus besos, cortos y rápidos, son para mí como un elixir de vida. Con ellos alejas mis miedos y claman con dulzura y pasión que me amas con desesperación. Y yo no puedo ser más feliz por ello.

Al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, me encuentro con los tuyos. Me miras con intensidad y veo en ellos un brillo que jamás esperé encontrar, no dedicado a mí. Los veo nublados de anhelo.

Me deseas.

Sé lo que quieres y yo asiento porque quiero saciar tu deseo. Quiero sentir completamente ese amor prohibido que me has profesado durante tantos años y que, de repente, soy incapaz de no ver.

Quiero ser uno contigo hermano.

Quiero estar junto a ti, que me mantengas a tu lado como hasta el momento.

Quiero que sepas que yo sin ti, no puedo vivir.

No puedo vivir sin ti Itachi, jamás pude, y ha llegado el momento de unirnos para no separarnos jamás.

Jamás Itachi…

Estaré siempre unido a ti.

Tus manos se deslizan por mi camiseta, rápidas y seguras. Me la quitas sin un instante de duda. Dejas al descubierto mi pecho, que empiezas a besar.

Quieres saborearme.

Sé que quieres probar todo de mí, todo lo que siempre pensaste que no sería tuyo.

Y yo te dejo.

Acaricio tus suaves cabellos con tranquilidad, esperando a que continúes, respetando el ritmo que marcas.

Sin previo aviso me alzas y veo las lágrimas que recorren tus mejillas. Sé el significado de esas lágrimas. Sé lo que quieren decir, el miedo que quieren esconder.

Vuelvo a ver la culpa en tus ojos.

Pero yo no quiero que te sientas culpable por nada hermano mayor. Quiero que veas lo que tu amor supone para mí. Lo que ha significado el descubrirlo.

No podría estar con nadie mejor hermano mío.

No podría…

Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, has sido mi guardián, mi salvador…

Me dejas sobre la cama y me miras con esos ojos llenos de deseo y culpa.

- Sasuke, mi pequeño Sasuke –dices extasiado-. Lo que vamos a hacer es pecado hermano mío. ¿Estás seguro que tu amor vale más que la ira de los Dioses?

En esa pregunta veo lo que siempre me estuviste mostrando. Entiendo tus comentarios sobre Dioses, entiendo qué quieres decir y cuál es tu miedo.

Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, para ninguno de los dos.

Recuerdo todas las veces que me hablabas de los demonios, tan llenos de pecados y tan seductores. Esos demonios que se enfrentaban a los Dioses con toda su gracia y poder.

Sé cuál es la respuesta a tu temerosa pregunta. La sé…

- No me importa la ira de los Dioses, al fin y al cabo, este horroroso pecado, escandaliza a los Dioses tanto como complace a los demonios, que de seguro nos proporcionarán seguridad para que podamos seguir pecando toda una eternidad con este amor –contesto con una sonrisa plena.

Es lo que necesitas, y por una vez te lo estoy dando, te estoy reconfortando como siempre has hecho conmigo.

Y me siento plenamente feliz sabiendo que estoy contigo, que nunca me fallarás.

Soy feliz de estar a tu lado.

Soy feliz de que me quieras a tu lado.

- Itachi –te llamo en un susurro.

Quiero que me vuelvas a besar, necesito continuar. Necesito sentirme amado y comprobar que es real. Que lo que estamos haciendo es real, que no es un sueño producido por la calidez de tus brazos.

Te empujo hacia mí para volverte a besar.

Me correspondes, lento al principio, con voracidad unos segundos después. Vuelve a ti ese ansia que hace unos instantes te consumía.

Quiero hacer el amor contigo Itachi, quiero borrar la marca de Naruto completamente.

Es incesto Itachi, lo que vamos a hacer es incesto, pero no me importa. Ya no me importa nada. Sólo tú.

Entre besos dejo de ver el pecado que tú ves en lo que vamos a hacer.

En el mundo hay muchos pecados y sé que, el que nos amemos, no puede ser uno. No si me hace tan feliz, no si es lo que siempre has deseado Itachi. Tú no puedes desear nada malo para mí, siempre me lo has demostrado, por lo que sé que ahora, esto no puede ser un error si tú lo deseas con tanta vehemencia.

Te quito la camiseta con tu ayuda. Beso tu cuello con besos cortos e intento bajar lo máximo posible. Noto tus dedos pasearse por mi pecho, su movimiento es lento, intento, tembloroso… Al llegar a mi ombligo te detienes.

Cambiamos de posición, me coloco encima de ti. Te sonrío y noto como mis mejillas arden. Pero no me detengo, ahora si puedo continuar por tu cuello, puedo llegar hasta tu pecho y seguir bajando, lamiendo tu piel, saboreándola.

Me detienes.

- No, Sasuke, sólo podrás saborear la culpa que impregna todo mi cuerpo.

Al escucharte siento la necesidad de limpiarla, de hacerla desaparecer.

- Es la culpa que tus sentimientos hacia mí provocaron… quiero limpiarla de tu cuerpo.

- Lleva tantos años conmigo –murmuras.

- Deja que me lleve una parte –replico.

Cuando cierras tus ojos, veo en esa acción el permiso para llevarme la culpa lejos de ti.

Empiezo a moverme lentamente, mis manos se deslizan por tu torso, llego a tus pantalones y con extremo cuidado te los quito, lento, cuidadoso, moviendo mis dedos con la misma delicadeza con la que tocaban mi violín.

Impaciente me ayudas a desnudarte por completo. Me alzo sobre ti y te observo con ojos brillantes. Y pienso lo estúpido que he sido durante tanto tiempo al no darme cuenta de que sólo has existido tú en mi vida, que siempre has sido tú quien ha estado a mi lado.

Sólo estás tú.

Guio tus manos hasta mis pantalones.

Quiero que me los quites, quiero que mires con deseo libremente y que me hagas sentir especial, como siempre has deseado hacerlo.

Te pones de rodillas frente a mí. Y es como si me venerases, mirándome como si fuese la primera vez, libre por primera vez de no tener que esconderte.

Colocas tus manos sobre mi pecho, me pides que me tumbe. Y yo sólo te obedezco.

Con manos temblorosas recorres mi cuerpo, me desnudas. Tus movimientos son torpes, demasiado deseo acumulado. Pero están llenos de ternura, de amor…

¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ésto antes?

¿Cómo es que no quise estar a tu lado antes?

Lo has cambiado todo con tu beso, has cambiado mi vida. Pero es en este instante en el que me doy cuenta que es lo que siempre tuvo que ocurrir. Que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, a llegar a este momento en el que tus manos terminan de desnudarme.

No había otro camino.

Tus ojos me miran, se pasean por mi cuerpo.

Me veneras como si de un Dios se tratase.

- Mi ángel –susurras posando tus manos sobre mis mejillas-. Mi bello ángel caído.

Tus manos recorren mi rostro, bajando hasta mi cuello como si de una caricia se tratase.

- ¿Qué hiciste para caer en mi infierno? –preguntas.

Y esa pregunta me hace pensar en todas las veces que hablaste del Cielo y del Infierno, de los ángeles, de los demonios… Pienso en todas aquellas veces en las que dijiste que era puro, inmaculado. Pienso en todas las veces que me llamaste ángel

Y con esa pregunta también me doy cuenta de cómo te ves a ti mismo.

Piensas que eres un demonio, un demonio que me ha hecho caer en el Infierno.

- Enamorarme de un demonio que me enseñó la esencia de lo que significa la vida–empiezo a decir con voz suave, comprendiendo que eso es lo que debo decir y que ese es el error que cometí para ti-. Enamorarme de ti.

Y puede ser que sea así, que tú seas un demonio y yo un ángel, pero yo no caí en el Infierno por tu culpa.

No… tú me salvaste de ese Infierno en el que me encontraba perdido. Y ya no quiero salir de él.

Tú eres mi salvador, no mi verdugo.

Veo en tus labios el amago de una sonrisa, he dicho lo que durante mucho tiempo has anhelado escuchar.

Besas mi bajo vientre, y subes repartiendo pequeños besos por mi piel hasta llegar a mis labios, que devoras con absoluto placer.

Cuando te separas levemente de mí, te miro fijamente. No quiero esperar más, no quiero que esperes más.

Me mereces. Mereces que ésto ocurra ya. Mereces que sea tuyo, tuyo hasta la eternidad.

Y me penetras lentamente.

Y duele, duele más de lo imaginado, pero no importa. Es un dolor que acojo en mi ser con alegría.

Soy tuyo Itachi.

Tuyo para siempre Itachi.

Quizás no llevé tanto tiempo como tú deseando que ocurra esto entre nosotros, pero lo necesitaba desde el mismo día que tú me amaste.

Necesitaba esta conexión, necesitaba sentir que estábamos unidos, que no me dejarías nunca.

Necesitaba saber que me amabas, sentirlo como ahora.

Noto como las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, y también como las limpias con tus labios, besando mi piel.

Permanecemos quietos durante largo rato, o así me lo parece. Cuando el dolor parece que empieza a desaparecer me muevo, porque eso es lo que estás esperando, a que yo me mueva, a que me sienta preparado para iniciar un ritmo.

Un ritmo lento.

- … Itachi…

Te llamo cuando la primera oleada de placer recorre todo mi cuerpo.

El dolor se ha ido por completo.

- Itachi…

Te llamo de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

- Sasuke –susurras con miedo la primera vez, con voz temblorosa.

¿Siempre sonó mi nombre así pronunciado por tus labios?

- Oh… Sasuke…

Mi nombre, gimes mi nombre. Y al escucharte me doy cuenta que sólo necesito escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por tus labios para sentir que todo está bien.

Y te llamo otra vez.

Y me llamas otra vez.

Nuestras voces se entremezclan llenas de placer, llenas de amor.

Entrelazas tus dedos con los míos, con fuerza. El agarre está lleno de desesperación, de anhelo y deseo. Y mis dedos aprietan los tuyos con la misma devoción. Estamos unidos para siempre Itachi… para siempre.

Jamás huiré de tu lado.

Todo es perfecto.

Y entre todo el placer puedo ver retazos de nuestra vida juntos. Hay dolor, culpa, miedo… tantas cosas… pero no importa nada. No importan las lágrimas que haya derramado a lo largo de mi vida, porque ahora estoy contigo.

Todo ha merecido la pena.

No cambiaría nada por estar contigo.

Cuando terminamos, cansados y jadeantes, te abrazo.

No decimos nada porque no hay nada que merezca ser dicho.

Nos amamos, pero no hace falta pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Coges las sábanas y nos cubres a ambos con ellas. Al soltar la manta buscas mi mano para volver a entrelazar nuestros dedos. Tu respiración se calma tras este contacto.

Yo cierro los ojos y deseo que este momento no se termine jamás. Tus labios se posan sobre mi frente y la besas.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, duermo en paz con el mundo.

Duermo en paz contigo Itachi.

**Fin del capítulo IX**

Espero que no les haya decepcionado el capítulo ^^

Quiero dar las gracias a todo el mundo que lea el fic por la infinita paciencia que muestran capítulo tras capítulo.

Agradecimientos: claudylu, KariDei Uchiha, Tatii Cx, Sakura. –Mudou, Akira Nishikawa, Alexandra Uchiha Rem, Lyrith, edison, FLOR, minerva, TheRusso, Karori, Sayo Rio, Tsuki Daiyamondo, Yukie D' Tanimoto, Ares Sasuke.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!


	11. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y creo que nada más.

Bueno… ha sido mucho tiempo, lo reconozco y pido perdón por ello u-u La facultad cada día es más odiosa y el final me ha costado escribirlo, más por nostalgia que por otra cosa… es un punto y final a la historia.

Ya no me entretengo más y les dejo con el final que espero de corazón, no les decepcione y sea el broche final que se merecen leer ^-^

**Epílogo**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que me entregué a ti.

Seguimos juntos el mismo camino en el que donde tú ves pecado yo sólo veo salvación. Pero no me importa que a veces me mires con dolor y culpa, porque siempre estarás conmigo y sé que, algún día, lograré que aceptes lo que somos, lo que hacemos.

Desde aquel día nuestra vida ha cambiado tanto. Tú eres psiquiatra, trabajas todos los días y cada vez que vuelves me dejas caer en tus brazos. Yo soy un violinista, doy conciertos y, cuando tu trabajo te lo permite, vienes a verme con ojos llenos de amor y éxtasis.

Nuestra vida es perfecta, así lo siento yo.

Sigo viéndome con Naruto pese a lo que pasó aquel día. Él insiste en vermesin ningún tipo de esperanzas en que yo vuelva a él.

- Fui a verte el otro día –me dice con una amplia sonrisa-. Estuviste espectacular.

Yo me limito a asentir dando un sorbo a mi café. Jamás falta a ninguno de mis conciertos, viene siempre, sin falta. Y viene a mí aplaudiendo cada vez que le dejan pasar y no está Itachi.

Desde aquella noche sabe lo nuestro, jamás se lo he confirmado, como jamás lo ha preguntado. Pero lo sabe.

- El teatro estaba lleno, deberías estar orgulloso.

No dice nada, no lo comenta ni lo insinúa.

- Aún me queda mucho por hacer –le contesto curvando levemente mis labios.

Y sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad, pero no pierde la esperanza y se conforma con nuestra amistad.

- Volveré a verte la semana que viene, Sakura y Sai quieren ir, así que me voy a acoplar –comenta alegremente.

- ¿No es molesto ir solo con una pareja?

Aún salgo con Sakura y el molesto de Sai, fui a su boda incluso y les dediqué una pieza musical. Ellos llenan una parte de mi vida que aún me niego a dejar marchar, aquella en la que todo estaba bien, no había dolor, ni muerte.

Ellos son la parte de mí que todavía toca avergonzado el violín y espera que los labios de nuestro padre pronuncien lo orgulloso que está de mí, mientras nuestra madre me sonríe y tus ojos me miran brillantes.

Ellos son el pasado al que aún estoy anclado.

- Me acompañará Hinata.

Y que no podré dejar jamás.

- Espero que lo disfrutéis.

- Tranquilo, después nos pasaremos a saludarte para que ellos puedan decirte lo bien que lo haces y como deslumbras en el escenario –dice casi gritando, demostrando que no importan los años que pasen, él seguirá siendo el mismo.

Miro el reloj. He de irme, pronto llegarás a casa y quiero estar allí.

- Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Naruto, pero he de irme.

- Claro, claro –dice sin dejar de sonreír-. Ya te llamaré. Yo me quedo un rato más, he quedado con Hinata ahora.

Yo asiento y me despido.

Doy una última mirada hacia atrás para ver a Naruto. Si no me hubieses besado esa noche quizás estaría con él, permitiendo que fuese él quien se encargase de mostrarme todo lo que aún me quedaba por vivir.

Pero me besaste Itachi, y me lo diste todo. Y me di cuenta que podía vivir sin Naruto, pero que jamás podría vivir sin ti. Te elegí sobre él, y tomé la decisión correcta.

Y me hiciste tu ángel.

Me curaste como siempre haces y me mostraste todo lo que llevabas años escondiendo.

Y te amé desde entonces con la locura y la desesperación que sólo las almas agonizantes conocen.

Te amé, dejando atrás el miedo y la culpa, porque contigo siempre había estado todo bien y así seguiría siendo.

Llego a casa, todavía no estás. Subo hasta mi habitación y allí está mi violín esperándome. Me quito la camisa con lentitud dejando mi espalda al aire. Me gusta tocar así el violín, sintiéndome libre, esperando a que llegues y me escuches tocar.

Mis manos tocan la madera y me colocó el instrumento para comenzar a tocarlo. Respiro durante unos segundos antes de tocar la primera nota de una melodía oscura y perversa cuyas notas desgarradoras hacen que mi alma anhele que llegues a por mí.

Escucho la puerta, pero no me detengo. Sigo tocando con energía la hermosa melodía.

Tú vienes hacia mí, escucho tus pasos lentos, seguros. Tus pisadas denotan el ansia que sientes por llegar hasta mí. Al llegar a la puerta te detienes y te limitas a observarme. Yo toco de espaldas a la puerta, no te puedo ver, pero no me vuelvo…

Me gusta saber que me estás observando con tus ojos negros, brillantes de amor.

Me gusta pensar que eres incapaz de dejar de mirarme.

El tiempo pasa tranquilamente entre las notas que salen de mi violín. Mis dedos se mueven ágiles por las cuerdas, con fuerza, decididos a darte un pequeño concierto en el que puedas sentir todo lo que quiero decirte, pero para lo que soy incapaz de encontrar palabras.

Y siento que la melodía nos hace desaparecer de este mundo, llevándonos lejos, a un sitio lleno de luz, en el que no hay miedo, ni dolor, ni culpa… en ese mundo tus ojos me miran tranquilos, felices y me dices que me amas sin miedo a que nos descubran, sin miedo a todo lo que hemos vivido…

En ese mundo dejas atrás todo y te limitas a abrazarme con delicadeza y a besarme sin que las dudas sobre lo que estás haciendo te asalten a cada instante.

Y no hay miedo, ha desaparecido junto con todo lo demás. Sólo estamos tú y yo…

La pieza termina, y mientras me volteo, tú te acercas a mí. Te sonrío y espero a que llegues a mí. Me abrazas con suavidad, hundiendo mi cuerpo entre tus brazos, dejando sólo mi rostro libre para posar tus labios sobre los míos y besarme con lentitud, deleitándote en el gesto.

Me liberas sin prisas y yo me encargo de guardar mi violín. Y vuelves a abrazarme y me guías con pasos cortos hacia la cama en la que caemos los dos juntos. Me siento como ese niño de siete años, temeroso del mundo cuyo lugar se encuentra entre tus brazos, protegido por ellos. Y tus manos acaricias mis cabellos.

- No quiero que esto termine nunca –susurro.

Al escuchar mis palabras besas mi frente con dulzura.

- Y nunca lo hará –replicas con seguridad-. Me he llevado casi toda mi vida luchando por permanecer a tu lado, no pienso permitir que nos separen ahora que estamos unidos –dices.

- Lo bueno de cometer el mismo pecado es que caeremos en el mismo círculo en el Infierno –digo con una leve sonrisa quizás un poco sardónica.

Llevamos varios años juntos, y sé que aún dudas de tus actos, de si lo que te movió a arrastrarnos a este punto fue un error, de si tu amor es un veneno corrosivo que nos está matando a ambos… Conozco tus dudas y lamentos, conozco tu culpa Itachi. Y sé que estás equivocado, sé que es un error el que te lamentes por esto, porque me has liberado, me has dado todo lo que necesitaba, me has ayudado siempre, me has curado cuando las heridas que adornaban mi cuerpo no me dejaban moverme, me has amado siempre sin reparos Itachi… me has amado…

Y sé Itachi que tu amor no puede ser malo, que es lo más hermoso que jamás nadie podrá sentir por mí, ni con tanta fuerza como con el que tú me profesas entre besos…

- Sasuke, mi ángel Sasuke –murmuras acariciando mis cabellos con deleite.

Y al mirar tus ojos, perderme en la profundidad de tu mirada, sé cuáles son los pensamientos que te atormentan. Sé que te ves como un demonio que me ha arrastrado hasta su propio infierno, alejándome de mi destino brillante y pacífico.

Sé que a veces crees que tu amor ha sido mi castigo.

- Hay castigos que merecen la pena ser recibidos –susurro con una voz llena de tranquilidad por estar entre tus brazos-. Amarte duele a cada segundo, pero no me importa el sufrimiento porque merece la pena y yo lo recibo como el más adorado de los placeres.

Si tan sólo supieses el bien que me has hecho, si tan sólo te limitases a escuchar mis palabras y te olvidases de todo los demás. Si tan sólo pudieses ver lo que mis ojos ven a cada segundo, si pudieses estar en mi mente tan sólo un segundo y pasear entre mis recuerdos y ver el bien que siempre me has hecho, cómo siempre has estado cuando más lo he necesitado.

Pero no lo harás, y yo tendré que seguir luchando por hacerte entender que todo está bien así, que no hay mal, ni maldad en tus actos.

- Quizás de los dos, al final, resulte yo ser el más amoral –añado con una sonrisa.

Sé que lo soy, sé que en el camino he dejado atrás muchas cosas. Pero esta no es una de esas cosas de las que me arrepiento, pues me siento libre de estar contigo, de buscar tus labios y no plantearme si nuestro amor no debería existir.

Mi conciencia se ha adaptado a mi vida, la que he llevado, la que me ha obligado a dejar de preguntarme tantas cosas que podrían haberme separado de ti.

- Itachi, mi demonio redentor, no me dejes nunca –digo hundiendo mi rostro en tu pecho, siguiendo el símil de ángeles y demonios que tanto te gusta utilizar para nosotros-. No te vayas nunca de mi lado, porque no es sino contigo con quien yo puedo vivir –digo ahogando mi llanto.

El saber que te comparas con un demonio me aterra. A veces la culpa que brilla en tus ojos me hace agonizar porque tengo miedo de que me abandones pensando que haces lo correcto y me dejes a la deriva.

A veces, sólo a veces me haces dudar de si estarás a mi lado. Ya desapareciste una vez cuando te fuiste a Londres y me dejaste con Tobi, huyendo de tu amor, huyendo del objeto de tu pasión y locura… huyendo de mí.

Me aprietas entonces contra tu pecho, dándome el consuelo que anhelo recibir.

Sin ti no soy nada Itachi. Sin tu amor Itachi, no sé qué hacer. Sin poder amarte no sé qué hacer…

Soy tuyo Itachi, sólo tuyo.

- Sasuke, yo nunca me iré de tu lado. Nunca te dejaré –me dices besando mis cabellos-. No lo olvides.

Y yo te creo Itachi, entre besos creo las palabras que me dices con voz suave y llena de amor.

Y yo te creo Itachi, porque sé que somos eternos.

Los demonios son eternos Itachi, como lo son los ángeles.

Tú y yo permaneceremos juntos eternamente hasta el fin de los días, y la oscuridad y la desolación nos arrastre juntos hasta la muerte.

**Fin del epílogo**

Eso fue todo. De verdad espero que les haya gustado.

Agradecimientos: Sakura.-Mudou, Akira Nishikawa, Lynn Yukie U. T, Tsuki Daiyamondo, Alexandra Uchiha Rem, Marcia Andrea, Ayumi Warui, Ares Sasuke.

Espero no haberme equivocado escribiendo sus nombres, cualquier error, me disculpo por ello.

Y ya antes de irme quería darle las gracias a todas las personas que se han leído el fic, que han tenido la paciencia suficiente como para esperar capítulo tras capítulo a que lo subiese por más que tardase. Estoy muy emocionada porque una escritora no es nada sin sus lectores y es una alegría para el corazón el poder disfrutarlos.

Un último agradecimiento especial a **Ares Sasuke** que, pese a que no es su pareja preferida de Naruto, me ha estado apoyando desde el principio, ha sido una beta genial y sin ella tampoco podría haberse terminado el fic.

Y ahora sí que sí, hasta la próxima =)


End file.
